The Black Ninja
by Anna3
Summary: About this female Black ninja called Callipso (and different stories happening at the same time -about her adventures(?) with Sub-Zero and the others like Scorpion. Please review:))
1. Part 1

THE BLACK NINJA

****THE BLACK NINJA

Heavy breathing echoed in the dark cold night in the forest.One figure ran almost like a mad animal.His expression in his face was full of fear.He didn't know where he was going but he kept on running, his lungs screamed for air, he knew his legs were dying(?) but he carried on running.Suddenly he tripped on to something and he fell from head-first to the ground.

„OW!" He wanted to stay quiet but he couldn't let this comment unsaid.He looked back.No one was there, not even a sound. He could only hear his heavy breathing.

"Phew.." Realief came back to him.__I'm safe, I escaped and I'm safe…He came back to his feet. He stood there for a moment,letting him calm down, relaxing his tensed muscles. But that move, he realized, was wrong.But it was too late.A black gloved hand came out suddenly from his back and covered his mouth.Before he could think, bite that hand, or just move, another hand appeared from his back, but this time with a shiny, sharp, thin, three-bladed knife.He wident his eyes.

The pain went away quickly.Lucky for him the knife was very sharp that when it stabbed him in the neck, he didn't feel the pain, and he died quickly.

A loud thud on the hard ground.His body began to cool down, but instead it melted the thin ice under his body with his blood.

The figure stood over the corpse.Then it kneeled down and cleaned the blades with the dead's clothes.Then it started to check the no-longer living(?) human's pockets and clothes.Then it finally found a round golden medal from one of his pockets.The figure checked the medal and then shoved into it's sac.Then walked away as if it was taking a peaceful walk.When the figure dissapeared into the darkness, the birds began to sing while they watched the sun rise.

"Master…" A servant appeared into the throne room.

"What?" Answered the "master" in a unhappy mood."What is it now?"

"Uh…the assasin that your highness sent, is back" 

"Really?! It was about time she showed up! Does she have what I asked her?"The grumpy, chubby man sat up.

"Uh…I guess so…" The servant muttered.

"Oh you useless thing, bring her in!"

"At once" And the servant scurried away.

"Uh…Mistress…?" The "uh" servant returned to the waiting room where the assasin waited.She turned around to face the servant.

"Uh…my master wants you be in his throne room…" She nodded slowly. "So I came here to show you the way." She stared him without a word.

"Uh…uh…so, um please follow me" This time the servant said "uh" twice.He was getting more uneasy.He turned and started to walk.But he couldn't scence or hear somebody following him.He turned his head.This surprised him badly.She was right behind him, following._Relax_.He told himself_.It's just another wierd assasin._

"Uh…this way please" They turned to the corner then continued the long beautiful corridor.This time, she was walking beside him.The servant studied her from the corner of his eyes.

She was young, and about 6 feet tall, slim but has a lithe, strong, well-shaped body.Her hair is blonde which is pony-tailed.Her face, she wears a mask, which coveres her chin to her nose.Her beautiful blue-green eyes is the only thing that is visible in her face(well, plus the forehead).She wears an outfit which is opposite color of her skin, which is pale white.She's covered in black.From her long hair-band that hangs down on her bare shoulders, to her action thick-leathered boots.She wears a black tube-top, and it ends benief her breast.She also wears a black tight pants.And from both sides of her hip, there hangs two, deadly three-bladed knifes, which the two blades are short and in the middle, the third long blade sticks out.

Infront of the throne room's door, the servant stopped, and lifted a box which was placed next to the huge door.

"Uh…my master has a rule that nobody cannot approch inside the throne room with weapons…so, please leave your weapons here…" With that, her hands reached the knifes and placed into the box. 

The servant opened the door.

"Ah, the so-called Black Ninja, I've been waiting for you."The heavy, low voice echoed the room.She came closer.

"Do you have the stolen medal?"She nodded.Then she reached for the sac which is hanged from her belt.And took out the medal.

"Well, what are you waiting for?Give it to me now!"The boss shouted with annoyance in his voice.

"First, the reward."For the first time, the servant heard her talk.

"Urg…Lado, bring her the money."The "uh" servant, Lado, hurried out.

"Well, thank you for returning this to me, assasin."

"I just did my job."

"What about the robber?"

"As you told me, I killed him." She responded in an emotionless voice.

"Now, I can give this to my daughter as a present for her wedding."He said in a satisfied tone. "Thank you."

"Uh…Your highness, the reward…" Lado came in.

"Yes? What about it?" Ask the tenor-toned fat man.

"Uh…I brougth it…"

After she collected her reward, she headed for her headquarters.

"Master…"She bowed with respect.

"Ahh, my dear Callipso, how was your mission?I'm sure you have succeeded."A middle-aged man turned towards her.His clothes were also "black".

"Yes master.And this is the reward."She handed over to him.

"Good, good.I am very proud of you.You have at least done over 50 missions and you never failed them."He praised her as best as he could._I want her…_

"…Yes…I think I will go back to my training and wait until someone hires me."She quickly bowed again and went out of the room in a fast pace.

"Brrr! Man! He gives me goosebumps!"Callipso told herself when she was out of the room.Then she heaved a sigh.She knew that her master, Sung-Hee, liked her.She didn't like him at all.He was just disgusting.Everytime he looked at her, she got goosebumps.

She stopped.Somebody was there.But something told her that this was not dangerous.

"WAAAAA!"Someone jumped from her behind.

"Wow! Hey, Soma!What the heck are you doing?You fool!"Laughing,she shoved him off of her.

"Naa, I was just training and, and I heared this noise, and I thought it was something like a robber or a…, a Lin Kuei ninja!Or , or-"

"The Lin Kueis are disbanded!"She smiled at her silly friend.Soma was one of her comrades, and a very skilled Black ninja.He also wears the same thing except for the top is like a tucked up T-shirt.His eyes were brown.

They found themselves walking together in the dark corridors of the dungeon(their headquarters). 

"Did you worked on any mission?" Callipso asked.

"Yea.I had to track down and kill this baddy."

"Well, what kind of things did he do?"

"He raped, killed and lynched a lot of people." Soma told her.

"And did you kill him?" 

"Yup.He deserves that right!" He told her with rage."I can't stand people like that!"

Under her mask, she smiled.How artless he is.Just like a small child.

"What about you? What kind of mission did you do?" He asked her back in his normal temper.

"I had to bring this medal from the robber."

"UUU~ intresting and-"

_~BOING~_

They stopped walking.

"The bell-" They said at the same time.

This ~_BOING~ _bell was a sign to tell all the warriors to come to the meeting room.

"I wish the bell's sound was alittle better than that…"Soma muttered.

"Ahh, my comrades, the reason I called you here is that I wanted to give you a warning to you all."Sung-Hee said to the gathered ninjas.He somethimes eyed Callipso."The others are here.Our enemies.We still don't know who they are yet, but some of them are inside this castle. I have freed some dogs.Watch your back."

Then everybody went by their business.Soma left to have a shower and sleep.Callipso also decided to do the same.

From here to her private room was about 5 minutes.It was a huge dungeon.There was no windows, only candles litting up the corridors.

She stopped.She thought she heard a sound.She got tense.She remembered the talk of Sung-Hee in the meeting room.She hestitated first, but she decided to check it out. 

It wasn't that far.She stood infront of him.They stared each other.Not saying a word, they just stared. He was caught by one of Sung-Hee's traps(?).His arms and legs were spread out and bounded against the wall.She studied him.He was wearing this blue outfit and the design of the clothes…she saw it somewhere…anyway, she decided to think that later.He has brown _cold_ eyes and brown hair, with a scratch on his right eye.She guess that he got that on a battle.Unlike her, he did not wear any mask.His face, she thought he was pretty attractive.His body was well-muscled, but not over-muscled.And she realized that he was about 7 feet tall.

She suddenly remembered what she was thinking about.

"You are a Lin Kuei warrior."She changed her voice in her famous emotionless voice.

"No.Not any more."He answered.He was also tensed.

"So you were.What are you doing here?"

"I came here on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Her voice was almost like a whisper.

"This Sung-Hee, must be stopped."This intreseted her.

"Stop him? You mean kill him? Why?"He didn't say nothing.Not far from here, she heard the dogs bark.Not does cute dogs, these dogs were special.Dogs with _two_ heads.Callipso hated them. 

She made a move that she, herself did not believe it.

She went closer to him and unsheathed her knife.A look of horror came out from his face.Ignoring that, she freed himself from the trap and sheathed her knife where it belonged.

The ex-Lin Kuei warrior looked into her face with a confusing look. 

"The ugly two-headed dogs are on their way to find you now.You should not underestimate them, for they are fast and strong and has good nose.If you want to live, you should leave immediately." She looked back straight into his eyes.

They stared each other again. Another sound again somewhere in this spooky corridor.

"Please, leave now.If you do not know where is the exit, there is a secret exit over there."

He hestitated for a second, but then said, "Thank you." And left without a sound

When she finished taking shower, she lied down on her bed.She felt pretty relaxed in her nightrobe.Although she felt strange without her mask.

After she blew all the candles, moonlight came in from the only window in her room.She stared up the ceiling.All she was thinking was about the mysterious ninja.Why was he here? Why does he have to kill Sung-Hee?_Well, whether he kills him or not, that's not my problem…_ And she sort of hoped that he escaped.

"Sub-Zero!You're back!"The mortal kombat champion happily greeted him. 

" What took you so long?"Rayden asked him.

" I was…caught…in a trap…"Emberassed, he turned red.

"A *trap*?"Sonya raised her eyebrow.Kitana chuckled.

" Well, how did get out of that…trap?" Johnny Cage, (how come he's here?He's supposed to be dead!) "alive" and well, asked him.

"One of the ninja there, helped me out." 

" Helped you?" Liu Kang surprised. Sub-Zero nodded.

" Well, what was the dungeon like?" The thunder god asked him.

" It has a simple way, you won't get lost in it, but it really has alot of traps.Also, there are dogs, two-headed dogs roaming around the corridors of the castle."

"Woa, two-headed dogs seems hot(?)!" Jax commented.

"So, when are we going to make a move?" Kitana asked Rayden.

"We must stop him before he makes a contact with Quan Chi." 

"Then we can go tonight!" Stryker expedited.

_Back again to that hell hole?_ Sub-Zero mused.

In a big, great hall, Sung-Hee sat on his huge chair, like a king, relaxed.He watched his pet panther(which is black…) munching on his dinner.He listened the cracking sound of the bones, but he also noticed there was another sound, like somebody sneaking up from his behind…

He flipped few meters away from his chair and landed facing who ever that was. Well, there wasn't only one…

Liu Kang, Kitana at his side, Sonya, Johnny and Sub-Zero stood in front of him.

"Welcome, strangers.If you really want to visite this place, all you have to do is knock the door."Sung-Hee explained.

"What you're doing is wrong.Stop it, and we will leave you."Liu warned in a pathetic way…

"What are you, some kind of a hero?" Sung-Hee smiled cruely under his mask.

"Sorry, but master Quan Chi doesn't like people like you who gets in his way.I guess I should make him happy by killing you."

"Oh yeah~?"Johnny stepped out." You think you can beat us that easily? I don't think so!"

With that, the earth warriors got into their fighting pose. They surrounded him in a semi-circle.

" Huh! Pathetic! I'll show you who we are!" Sung-Hee crossed his arms arrogantly. Then three black figures suddenly jumped down from the high ceiling in front of Sung-Hee.Then they glared at the five warriors with their only visible eyes, which shone red.

Sub-Zero noticed one of the ninja, the female among that three.She also began to stare at him.

"Well, have fun!" With that, Sung-Hee slowly walked away.Liu began to run after him, but one of the Black ninja stepped right in front on him.

" Sorry pal, but first you have to deal with us!" Then the ninja kicked him in the solar plexus.That impulse sent him flying 3 meters away. But he quickly got up.

Johnny also found a partner(?).The other ninja came cartwheeling towards him.Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Kitana was suddenly pushed forward and pushed down to the ground. Then heard a growl.And she found herself under the panther.

"Waa!"She paniced.When the bloody fangs were about to reach her neck, the panther wined as he was kicked 2 meters away.But it slolwy got back to it's feet.

"Thanks.."Kitana looked at Sonya.

Sub-Zero stared at Callipso.Around them, the fighting had already begun.They hestitated.

Sub-Zero wasn't even in his fighting pose.Callipso's eyes turned back to blue-green.She couldn't decide.Attack him, or not…but if she doesn't, she will betray them.

Suddenly she flipped in the air landing in front of him and attacked.First she did a basic combo to check how good was.He dogded every attack of hers.Then she attacked much faster.He also dogded these._He's quite skilled…_Then she switched her attack to a *wild* mode.She now jumped, somersaulted in midair, kicked, and punched.And she could see that he had more difficulty defending them.Some had hit him.

"Haaa!" Callipso gave her battle cry and did a flying-kick in all her might, but surprisingly, he caught her leg with his hands.But then, _she_ surprised him. With her other leg, she kicked him in the side of his head.

The hit was so hard it dizzied him.But he had to ignore it.She gave him no chance to recover.He dogded the attack as hard as he could.But she was drawing nearer and nearer, so he had to step back and back.

Finally, he found an opening to attack her.He kicked her in the stomach and let her sprawling away, and he looked around.He realized that they some how came to the balcony.He can see the others fighting inside from the window.The moon shone brightly in the dark blue sky.

She came up to her feet.Then she dashed at her opponent and did a double-kick on his chest.He stepped backward about two-three steps but he was on his balance again.He blocked her powerful punches with his forearm then he shoved that hand away and did a hard clip behind her ear.

That dizzied her badly.But she didn't lose conscious.Instead, she kicked him away and gained for balance.When most of the diziness was gone, she went back to her attack…but she stopped and took a posture of defense.Sub-Zero was getting ready for something.With his hard training, it didn't take long, only seconds.He then threw it to the waiting warrior 5 meters away.The iceball shot out between his hands toward her.

She didn't understand._What the…ice?_And in the last moment, she moved.

The ice hit the wall where she stood in front, and froze._Wow…_No time to lose, they both knew.Sub-Zero dashed towards her._Now, it's my turn._ She brought her hand in front of her, aiming him.With that, Sub-Zero was thrown against the other side of the wall._What the…_

She dashed toward him.

When he came up to his feet, she was already attacking him.She kicked wildly.One, two, three, four…Just before he got dizzy again, he jumped into the air, flipped and twised and landed behind her few meters away, and dashed toward her…

She saw him flip and went behind her, she quickly turned around but it was too late.He approached her with a low-flying kick and hit she hard on the side of her ribs.

The pain strucked her, she lost her control.Then she saw the world go upsidedown, and everything went black.

Sub-Zero landed on the ground.But then paniced.The kick hit her and blew her _over_ the handrail of the balcony… 

He ran to it and looked down.A bit of relief came to him.The ground was about three meters down.

He jumped down and looked for the black figure._There she is… I must have broken her ribs…_He bitterly thought about it.

"HAAAI-YA!!" Liu kicked his opponent with all his might.The ninja was sent flying away and hit the wall hard enough to lose conscious.

"And here comes mine!" Johnny banged his forehead to the other's.And that also lost conscious.

Sonya and Kitana already killed the beast with a knife and was enjoying(?) watching the fight of Liu's and Johnny's.

"Well, that was one nice head-punch Johnny." Sonya admired him…

Suddenly, behind the door, barking of dogs echoed.

"The two-headed dogs!" Kitana shouted.

"No panic!" Someone else's voice come out.

"Jax! Stryker!" Liu said in surprised tone. " What are you doing here! I thought you two decided to stay!"

"Well, Rayden said to help you guys," Stryker explained.

"So we activated a bomb," Jax continued.

" And we came to report to you guys because it's gonna destroy this castle in about…" Stryker thought about it. "…About thirty seconds."

Stryker looked around, everybody was on their way to the balcony. 

"Hey! Wait for ME!" 

_A BOMB!?_Sung-Hee shocked.He was watching the whole fight from the monitor room.Almost every room had hidden cameras.

He stood up.He had to live.He stormed out of the room and headed for outside.

Above the ground, he could here Jax and Stryker talking.

Then he suddenly froze when he heard that the bomb was going to destroy this place.

_Rather not stay here…_He decided and stood up. But he looked at the Black warrior who lay unconsciously beneath him.She once saved(?) his life.He owed her.He quickly, but gently carried her in his arms and hurried away.

It was a hard work carring her and running in the forest.He felt so strange.He had never so much as carried a woman in his arms.It was new for him.He wasn't so sure if he was carring her all right.

A loud BOOM echoed in the peacefull forest.Sub-Zero looked back and saw a fire mountain about 500 meters away.The castle was gone.And it turned into a pile of bricks.

Sung-Hee saw his house(?) blew up.Rage started to fill him up.He was red with rage._ How DARE they do that to ME! _He lost everything.His money, his castle, and his pet panther…

Those idiots will pay…

She felt herself rise.A bit of pain strucked her again.Then she felt warmth around her.Something was holding her tight, she guessed.But she did not have any strength to wake up.

She was falling asleep when she heard a loud sound, _like an explosion,_ she carefree thought about it…

They safely escaped the castle.They were few hundreds of meter away from the brickpile.

"Where's Subby?" Johnny looked around.

"Don't worry, I saw him go down the balcony." Sonya told him.

"Oh, and he left us without knowing us? How cold he is!" Johnny joked.

"Are you ok Kitana?" Liu asked softly.

Johnny copied him." Are you ok Sonya?" 

"Ok now, enough of the flirting and let's go home." Jax crossed his arms annoyingly.

"Oh, you're just jealous, Jax." Stryker told him.

"Oh, and I guess you have someone who likes you Stryker!"

"…" 

Everybody laughed.

She opened her eyes…


	2. Part 2

The Black Ninja Part 2

The Black Ninja Part 2

She opened her eyes.Then looked up. There were rocks above her._Not a very familiar looking place._ She thought.She turned her head to the right.There was a fire, which lit up the space._I didn't do that._When she turned her head to the left, a familiar figure sat near her on a rock. Facing it's back to her._That Lin Kuei ninja…_He was doing something because she could see his hands move.

_What happened to me? _She mused.She saw and helped him at the dungeon, but…why was she with him in this unfamiliar place.Then she figured out that this was some kind of a cave._So, why am I with him in this "cave"?_She tried to get up.She felt a terrible pain somewhere around her ribs.She groaned and frowned.Then she remembered what happened to her.

Sub-Zeroturned around.Then their eyes met.__

_Why am I not killed? _Callipso thought while she watched his eyes.

"I'm sorry what I've done to you."Sub-Zero spoke.

_What?_This took Callipso aback.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You…have saved my life.And yet, I have broken your ribs…" He looked down.

"Oh, you broke my ribs?"She didn't know that.Then she began to check by touching her stomach.It did hurt but she didn't feel anything broken.

"It's not broken."She informed.

His face lit up a little. "Phew."

"Oh excuse me, I am Sub-Zero."He bowed politely in his sitting form.

"Callipso."She smiled a bit under her mask."What are you making, or doing?"

"I am making a medicine to heal your pain and your wound…would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, thank you.I would like to." Callipso said interested.

When she plastered the clear, creamy liquid, she thought it was made from some type of herbs.It did feel fresh and icy.

"So, what was that all about?" She asked. "Why Sung-Hee must be stopped?"

"Sung-Hee was asked to help Quan-Chi and Shinnok.They're planning to invade and destroy earth.But they don't have any army.So they asked the Black Ninja clan to help them."

"…Who is Shinnok?" 

" An elder god."

"God? What's this GOD doing around here?"_ I never knew gods existed…_

"He wants to revenge on us."

"??"This confused her more and more.So she decided not to ask more.

"But what clan are you from now? I saw that you and your friends don't wear special uniform."Callipso asked as she sat up.She frowned by the pain.Sub-Zero tried to stand up and help her but she refused.

"…We are not clans…I suppose, …we are the guardians of the earth." Sub-Zero said unsurely…" Our supporter is a thunder god called Rayden.He leads us."

"Oh…"

"…And what was that?" She asked.Sub-Zero's face got puzzled.

"What…do you mean?" He asked finally.

"The…ice…?" She guessed.

"Oh. The Lin Kuei ninja has different abilities.Some can use water, fire and some can turn himself into a smoke…" His eyes turned into faraway eyes (?). She thought he was talking about somebody he knew.

"And you can handle ice?" Callipso couldn't stop her curiosity.

"Yes." He said proudly (?).

"What about yours?" He asked looking into her eyes.Callipso realized that he was talking about the force that she used in the battle.

"Black ninjas' special abilities are the force.We were trained to do these when we were small…" She told him as she looked at the fire.

Somehow the conversation broke.Only the sound of the burning fire could be heard. 

"…So, if Sung-Hee is going to help the ones who will destroy my world, then…I guess I got to go and talk to him…" She broke the silence.

"…Yes…"

"…And…I have to go back…"

"Go back? But…" He wanted to say something."But...you are still injured…" He thought of the words desperately.

"Yes, and with your medicine, it got better.You were very kind.Thank you."With that, she stood up slowly.The Lin Kuei warrior was looking at her face with a miserable look.

"I will repay you one day.Thank you Sub-Zero."She cheered him up (?).

"But you won't find the castle anymore…" He said apologetically.

"…What do you mean?" Callipso asked.

"It's blown up…there's nothing there…" 

"What? Blown up? By who-" She remembered the sound when she was half knocked out.

"One of our friends did it…" He looked down.

"…So it's blown away…" Callipso faced her back towards him.For a long time they did not say a word.

_Blown away…Soma!_ She forgot about him._ He…said he would sleep-…in the castle…Garen, Hevow, Zane, Nender; Luna…_Friends' names came flowing inside her head._Don't tell me they're dead…please…_She felt like crying.But in all these years, she couldn't cry.She sometimes wondered about it but she couldn't.

"Thank you Sub-Zero.Good-bye." Without looking back she left.

Sub-Zero sat still until he no longer sensed anybody near him.Then him gave a large, loud sigh.He was alone again.He watched the fire burn.

He couldn't do anything but wonder about that ninja.She was beautiful. _She's beautiful…_He still remembered the touch of her smooth skin, when he carried her, she was warm…_Why did I do that to her…_He thought about the fight.She was very skilled and fast.Callipso almost knocked him out.Her face burned into his brain…her blue-green eyes.He wished that he could see her entire face._Maybe I'll faint by her stunning beauty…_He mused as he smiled.

He felt something wrong.Something told him that something was going to happen in a wrong way.He stood up…

Faraway, she saw the dark, huge smoke go up to the dark sky._So the story was true…_ She muttered bitterly.Then she kept on going.She was heading for a secret place that the ninjas were taught to go there when _something _happened.She was just hoping to meet with someone.

When she was there, her hope faded.No one was there…She stood there thinking what to do next miserably…when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Callipso! Is that you?"Soma came out from nowhere.Under her mask, her mouth opened.

"S-Soma? You're alive? How… w-what happened to you?"She was getting hyper…Soma started to explain.

"Well, I told you that I was going to take a shower, right?" She nodded widely. "So I went to get my towel and my changing clothes, because unlike you, ladies, we, men share the shower room. But I left my room key to open my room _somewhere…_and I remembered that I left it _outside_ when I was training.So I went outside, looked everywhere, but I can't find them and when I decided to kick the door open, the castle blew up.The force of the explosion blown me away, and I was dumped into the near by lake." He paused. "So…I guess I don't have to take a shower today and find the key anymore."He finished.

"Oh at least you're safe!"Callipso jumped for joy.

"Oh and I'm not the only one alive." Soma said.Callipso blinked.But she sensed someone watching them._Oh boy…_Sung-Hee jumped down from the tree above them.

"Good to see you alive Callipso, I thought that Soma was the only survivor of the Black Ninja." He looked at her the way she hated.

"I am also glad that you are safe."She bowed.

"Where were you? And what happened to your stomach?" Soma asked.

"I was helped by the blue Lin Kuei ninja."

"Ooo~ the Lin Kuei ninja?" Soma excited and delighted.Callipso smiled at him.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO CAME TO ATTACK US!" Sung-Hee snapped.Callipso and Soma froze and slowly looked at him.

"And why did _you_ NOT kill him there when he helped you?" Sung-Hee growled.

"B-Because…he helped me…" _What's wrong with him?_

"Oh you fool!He's our enemy!You are supposed to kill him!Not let him help you!You IDIOT!You _failed_ me, Callipso, it was _your_ fault that our castle blew up!!"Standing near him, Soma blinked.

" _My_ fault? Why?" Callipso said in disbelief.

" Yes.You were the strongest in those three.How come you got knocked out first? Hmm~? Guess I was a bafoon to think that you can _fight_." Sung-Hee laughed cruelly.

_That's it…_Callipso mused.

"Well, why do you think the castle blew up? I think it's _your_ stupid fault! You shouldn't do anything with Quan-Chi.Don't blame your damn mistake to me, you stupid-excuse-for-a-warrior!" She spat."And for no reason thousands of warriors died JUST because of _you _pathetic thing!" She shouted.

"How dare you say that to ME!" He glared at her.His hands began to form into a fist…she glared back at him.

Watching this tense moment, Soma thought he had to do something.With his nice, cheerful voice, he tried to calm them down.

" Oh don't fight! I know it wasn't both of your fault!"Sung-Hee's eyes looked into his way.

"OH SHUT UP!"With a quick movement, Sung-Hee unsheathed his hidden knife and stabbed into Soma's stomach.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Callipso cried.

When the knife dug into his stomach, Soma didn't know what had happened.Then a terrible amount of pain clobbered him.He also felt something warm dripping out from his stomach.He frowned.He looked down slowly at his stomach.He couldn't stand still. He shivered. He saw a knife stuck in his belly deeply, blood pouring out.He moaned shortly.Then he looked up to face the owner of the knife.He looked at him with confusion.His wobbling legs couldn't stand anymore.He felt his strength floating away from his young, muscular body.He collapsed.Faraway, he heard Callipso shouting his name, every time the voice getting smaller.He was too tired to get up.He felt so sleepy._Sorry Callipso… I- can't… get up…_

Callipso kneeled beside her friend.But she realized she could never talk to him or see him laugh again.She looked up at the devil with hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU, BASTARD!" Though her stomach ached she jumped towards him.

But with no effort, she was kicked away flying in the air.She ignored the pain in her stomach, and in the air, she twisted and landed on her leg.Her hands reached for the blades.

"You will die for this!" She lunged towards him again.But now, she was floating in the air.She glared at him.Sung-Hee was using his force.How hard she tried she couldn't go down, she couldn't.

"Are you thinking that you can kill ME?" Sung-Hee shouted triumphantly. "Well, you should at least wait another hundred years- WAA!" This sent him sent flying away.

Callipso also used her force.Then she fell from the mid air, landing heavily.

"Umph!" They both said it at the same time.

Callipso tried to get up as fast as she could.She frowned.She looked at him who was about 3 meters away.She threw her knives at him.He caught one, but the other knife got him in his arm.

"Ahh! You bitch!"He pressed his arm with his other hand.Ignoring her pain, she jumped into the air and landed behind him.Then did a hard clip on his neck.Then she took her knife from his hand, softly and tore off the other knife that was stabbed in his arm aggressively while he was dizzy.

"AAHH!" He winced in pain. "Argh!"He turned around and punched her in the stomach.

_Ow!_She held her rib.Then she felt a steel grip on her neck.

"You are now too much.Callipso!Say, what should I do to you?Do you want me to kill you? Or if you want to live…we may have some time together…"_ Who _will_ with the one like you!_ She thought about her friends…_Soma…_a single drop of her tear ran across her cheek.

Her eyes glowed blood red with rage.She then brought her leg to his groin.

"Aww!" He winced again in his miserable voice.He let her go.

She stepped about 10 steps back.When his pain was gone he glared at her.

"You…bitch…" He started to come close.

"Before you do anything, I would like to show you something." Callipso spat.She reached for her mask and took it off.Then she threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"What! You."

"That's right.I'm not in your damn fucking clan anymore."Her face was full of rage.

"Well, if you're not in the clan…you will die."He dashed toward her and tripped her offbalance and pinned her on the ground, grabbing her neck.

"My granny will see you at hell!" He joked._I have to do something…_She thought frowning.The grip was so hard that she almost lost her consciousness.But then, the grip was no longer on her neck.She opened her eyes, looked around.Even she was trained to be the best assassin, she forgot to get up. She was just too tired to do anything.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sung-Hee got angry by the disturbance.He realized that he was facing a disbanded warrior clan, the infamous Lin Kuei. 

"That is not your concern."Sub-Zero replied in his cold voice.

"What are you here for then?" Sung-Hee irritated.

"To save her. " 

"Well, to bad you won't."Sung-Hee turned to him fully this time.Sub-Zero narrowed his cold eyes, and in microseconds, he shot an ice ball to him.Sung-Hee moved immediately but the ice ball was incredibly fast, even though Black Ninjas got fast reflexes, Sung-Hee couldn't avoid it.But he was lucky that it only froze his left hand.

"Ahhh!" He had enough of things going on today.With that, he vanished into the darkness of the night.

Callipso just watched the whole action (?). _What a coward…_Now she lost all the respect of him._He escaped like _that_?_ Then she heard him coming towards her. 

"Are you all right?" He asked her as he crouched down.

"Ah…yes, th-thank you." _How come he's here?_ She questioned herself.Thunder roared above them.

"We must leave, or it will rain…Can you walk?" He asked her as he peeked (?) into her face. __

"…Yes, I can walk." She took his hand as he pulled her up.Then he escorted her to the west.

"Um, where are you taking me?" She asked him in a concerned tone.

"I will take you to the place where you can get medical help.There will be my friends." He voice was gentle.

It was raining hard when they reached the headquarters of the earth warriors.Callipso wasn't still sure to trust him.But with her condition of her body, she couldn't do anything.Once they were inside, she saw a blonde, young woman wearing greenish clothes with black boots coming close to them.

"Sub-Zero," She said, and then looked at Callipso.Her eyebrows cocked.

"Don't worry Sonya, she is the one who freed me and save my life." Sub-Zero told her.

"But wasn't she fighting against you in the castle?" She asked him unsatisfied.

"Yes." He answered, then went pass her as he took Callipso's arm.Callipso was half leaning against to him.Her wobbling legs didn't let her go alone walking.They then went to this big room, where she saw a bunch of people turn to her way.The room was full of computers, desks and chairs.A man with white long hair, but his face was young (?) came in front of them.Callipso felt the man's enormous power right away.

"She is the one who saved me in the mission."Sub-Zero said out loud before anyone can say anything.The guy in front of her stared at her interestingly.

"Hey…but she-she was at the battle.And you fought her, Sub-Zero!"A guy in sunglass said it back.Then Callipso felt someone came into the room._Perhaps that female…_She thought.

"But she saved my life.I owe her.And I harmed her badly in the ribs.She needs medical care now." Sub-Zero explained.Rayden looked at Callipso.His eyes were warm.Very warm.Then he smiled warmly and said." Thank you for saving his life…a-…excuse me, I am Rayden.And you are…?"

"Callipso." She said in a small voice.

"Ah, Callipso, thank you for saving Sub-Zero's life. Please, feel yourself at home. Please follow me." Then he headed for the door.Sub-Zero taking her gently by his arms followed.

Callipso just didn't know what to think or feel…

Rayden opened the door.Inside the room, there was a bed, and another room. 

"This will be your room." Rayden gestured with his hand.

When she was alone in the room, she looked at the ceiling (She was lying on the bed).She felt relax.But also worried. What will happen to her now?But the next second, she was already asleep.

When Sub-Zero and Rayden returned to the room, everybody was talking about Callipso.

"So, Sub-Zero, what happened to her?" Kitana asked.

"She was betrayed by her own master, Sung-Hee.Then she took off her mask.She's no longer in that clan anymore. Her master almost killed her.And now she is injured badly." Sub-Zero looked into her eyes. Nobody said anything.They all knew that there was nothing to argue.

"Come on let's sleep now," Johnny broke the silence. "It's almost 5 o'clock in the morning!"

The knock of the door woke her up.Callipso sat up.Then she realized that the pain in her ribs got weaker._That medicine Sub-Zero gave me…_The knock came again.

"Come in…" Callipso said almost in a whisper.The door opened.Three figures came in.The most familiar person was Sub-Zero, then the woman called Sonya, and another woman with black outfit.Sub-Zero came to stand next to her bed and crossed his arms.

"Hi I'm Kitana." The black outfit woman said with a smile.

"I'm Sonya."

"I'm Callipso." She bowed politely. "Thank you for giving me a place to stay." She bowed again. 

"How are you feeling?" Kitana asked.

"I am all right thank you." Then everybody became silence.Nobody knew what to speak of.

"…So you're out of that clan, right?" Sonya asked.

"Yes." She remembered Soma.His smiles burned into her head. Then in her mind, she saw Soma die.The pain showed in his face, also confusion._That asshole…he will pay for this._ She swore. 

Then more people came into the room. 

"Hi!" The sunglass guy said in his cheerful voice. He reminded her of Soma. "I'm Johnny Cage." He told her loudly.Rayden was next to him.

"How are you?" Rayden asked.

"I am well thank you." Callipso bowed.The temperature of the room got warmer.Three more people came in.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Liu Kang."

"Hello~w.I'm Jax." He smiled in a very friendly way. A man next to him continued.

"I'm Stryker. Just ignore him." He said dryly. Rayden began.

"We heard from Sub-Zero that you exiled the clan…and if you would like to join us, you are welcomed."Callipso sat up with her back straight to face the others.

"You have helped me, and nursed me back.I owe you.I will serve you as best as I could, forever. Thank you very much."Then she bowed in a way that her head touched the bed, and stood there that way.Rayden put his hand on her shoulder forced to sit her up lightly.

"You are one of us now." He smiled.

Quan Chi and Shinnok appeared.Sung-Hee bowed.Quan Chi's white face looked at him.

"Ah, Sung-Hee, I heard that your clan is…no where to be found." He smiled.

"Yes…Rayden and the others…they…destroyed our headquarters…" Sung-Hee kneeled.Shinnok stepped out.

"And?" Shinnok asked.Sung-Hee looked up.

"…And…they are all dead…"Shinnok's face got dark (?). Sung-Hee now regrets that he shouldn't kill Soma.He could hear Shinnok growl.Quan Chi enjoying the tense moment.After all, this is not his problem.

"I warn you Sung-Hee, you failed me.And I don't want that again.Now _I_ have to use my powers to create the army.And that will decrease my powers.Don't you feel that lucky, I'm letting you live because I can still use you.Now you will fight for me.These are the warriors I've collected so far.Let me introduce Reiko, Reptile, Scorpion, Juba, Wabiko and Xaria."

(Of course these Juba, Wabiko and Xaria are made up thugs.) Juba wore dark red V-necked shirt that also covers his whole hands.And he wore tight black pants, with heavy action boots.His eyes and hair was blood red.Wabiko wore a shocking pink color _tight_ clothes that it was horrible to look. She wore a thong (!), with long boots that reached up to her thigh.Her top was almost like a bikini…She had a very _unpleasant_ look that you couldn't really felt like talking to her.Her hair was tide up in a bun on top of her head, which was blue like her eyes.Xaria, she wore clothes that looked like a bathing suits with a combination of light green and purple…Her boots was just like Wabiko.Her face was cold but beautiful.She had green eyes with black hair, which cascaded around her shoulder.

They came in front of Sung-Hee. And said nothing, just bowed lightly.

Sung-Hee studied them. He knew the infamous Scorpion.But he never saw the others.He looked at Reptile. _He really is a reptile…_He found himself looking into the glowing yellow eyes.

Callipso sat in the training room meditating.She kept her eyes closed.Her legs crossed, her back straight like a ruler.Her hands lay on both of her leg forming some circular shape with her fingers.She tried to concentrate, but she was a type of person that she couldn't concentrate if someone was watching her.Well, Sub-Zero wasn't looking at her; he was in the same room also training.She was now living with the earth warriors and starting a new life for about couple of weeks.She is now perfectly fine and she often surprised them when she was training.Everybody was nice here. She was able to call them a good friends, she was able to trust them.But…the strangest thing was Sub-Zero.He was like a shadow of her.Everywhere she went, there was Sub-Zero (Except toilet and her room:)).He was like protecting her…She told him once that she is all right.But he also said that he was all right too. With that, she couldn't ask him anything, just tilted her head.

She opened her eyes to check what he was doing.

Sub-Zero was standing on a single rope with one foot.He was also meditating. His eyes were closed.She guessed that he was a type of person that he could also concentrate if someone was watching him.She gave up the meditation, and fell back.With that sound, Sub-Zero opened his eyes in surprise and lost his balance…Bumm!He fell. This time, Callipso got surprised.

"Are you all right Sub-Zero?" She went over to him. Then helped him sat up.

"Ah…yes…thank you." He blushed.He held his head in the back.

"Does it hurts?" She asked.

"No, it's-it's all right." He was still red.Watching this, Callipso laughed.Suddenly, they heard the alarm.Then they both headed for the main room.

Callipso and Sub-Zero hurried into the room. All of the members were there.Sonya spoke as she poked around the computer.

"I don't know what is there, but the portal from the outer realm is opened!"

"Where is it?" Liu Kang asked.

"It's in the middle of savanna.In the southern part of Africa." Sonya said as she checked the screen of the computer._Savanna?! Outer realm?_ Callipso thought.

"Who wants to go?" Rayden asked.

"I will." Callipso said. 

"Me too." Sub-Zero said quickly after her.

"Wanna come Sonya?" Johnny asked. Sonya smiled at him.

"I guess everybody is going…" Rayden said.

Everybody gathered around the round transport.


	3. Part 3

The Black Ninja part 3

The Black Ninja part 3

Everybody gathered around the round transport._What the hell is that?_ Callipso thought. 

"What is this?" She asked Sub-Zero who was (as always) standing near her.

"It's called the Dragon jet.It is a transport that takes you to a place anywhere in the world in an hour." Sub-Zero explained. 

"Oh…" She finished.Then she saw her friends climbing into the transports. 

"Callipso! You can use that!" Liu Kang, who was already inside that (with Kitana), shouted.

"…May I ride with you?" Sub-Zero asked timidly…(?).

"Why of course…you can teach me how to drive these things too." Callipso told him.

"You two stay here." Rayden said to Stryker and Jax. Stryker opened his mouth.

"Ok! Just call us if you guys having a hard time!" Jax smiled. Stryker shocked. Jax doesn't seem to care at all.

After the Dragon jets took off, Stryker became perverse. 

"Don't worry, they'll do just fine without you." Jax cheered him up sarcastically.

When they reached the place, they saw the sky with some color than just blue.The portal was opened. _Well, this was a fun ride…_Callipso thought as she dizzily got out of the Dragon jet.

"Where are they?" Liu asked Rayden. They were walking in the middle of savanna. Kitana was with them.

"I don't know…just be cautious.They must be hiding somewhere."As he replied, there was a battle cry behind the earth warriors.The fighters came dashing towards them.

"They gave up hiding!" Rayden shouted some pointless comments in the confusion…

Johnny and Sonya were checking out another place. 

"You know, we should sometimes go out and have some fun together." Johnny suddenly told her.

"??…Go out where?" Sonya not that interested.

"Well…like, like amusement park! Yea, we should sometimes go to the amusement park!" He thought he looked really pathetic…Before Sonya could answer back; they heard a battle cry faraway.

"They're here!" She shouted.

"But not _here_!" He answered. Then five dark clothed warriors jumped out (?).

"Now they are!" They immediately got into their fighting poses. 

Callipso looked around the great savanna. 

"Have you been to Africa?" She asked as she watched the animals faraway.

"No. Have you?" Sub-Zero also looked at the animals.

"No. Isn't it beautiful? I never saw all those animals at once!" She grew excited as if she forgot why she came here. Sub-Zero smiled. They became silence. They became tense.

"Do you sense something…?" She asked without turning her face to him.

"Yes…" Sub-Zero also said in a small voice without moving. 

Callipso tried to listen as hard as she could. She heard someone stepping on a dead grass. They both turned around.

One of the opponent warriors jumped to Callipso without warning. She fell back as the warrior tried to grab her neck. But he was quickly kicked away by Sub-Zero. Callipso got up quickly without using her hands. She looked at Sub-Zero and nodded shortly. _Thanks. _

There were four warriors in front of them.They wore dark, dirty (?) torn clothes. Callipso and Sub-Zero glared at them coolly, and slowly turned into their fighting pose. They stood still. They were both trained not to make the first move as possible in the fight. The enemies exchanged glances and sprang upon the other waiting warriors. 

Sub-Zero first did the infamous ice slide (in the savanna!?) to one of the warriors who dashed towards him. The thug tripped upwards. Then the thug's other partner, who was watching Sub-Zero sliding, came running to him as he shouted wordless battle cry in falsetto.

Callipso jumped up with her legs wide apart, which hit the two warriors' groin.Then she waited for some more. 

When the singer (?) was in the range of his reach, Sub-Zero did a powerful roundhouse kick, which broke the foe's neck easily. _One more to go. _He thought as he waited the other one to recover from the trip. 

Callipso picked the nearest opponent and dashed toward him. She did some low kicks and dodged some attacks that the warrior fighting her, managed to do it.Then she flipped backwards and stood on her hands, then she bended her legs and brought up slightly diagonal with capacity. This kick bashed him under his chin, hitting him with enough velocity to lift him for a moment off his feet as his head snapping back. She got up on her feet eyeing the other one.

Sub-Zero let him attack and dodged at the last possible second. And did a fatal blow at him. The fighter lunged again, and again Sub-Zero waited. Then eluded the movement at the last possible second. He then whacked the warrior's right shoulder with his fist. The warrior gasped. Sub-Zero saw fear in his eyes but the warrior didn't give up. The warrior knew that he was totally outclassed but he moved in again. _Honorable._ Sub-Zero thought. For the first time, Sub-Zero attacked, he made a precise blow to the abdomen with his knee. The soldier bent over his stomach. Sub-Zero brought his fingers and punched in quickly to a place on the neck where the blood can be stopped to feed the brain. The soldier collapsed.

Callipso did a spin kick, which dizzied the last soldier. Then she flipped back again. This time without standing on her hands, and in the mid air, she hooked her legs to his neck and continued flipping back. The soldier was banged hardly on the ground headfirst. 

Callipso looked at Sub-Zero. He was also looking at her. She smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he came closer. 

"I'm fine. It was a nice little exercise wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled. He wanted to say something…but before he could say anything, Callipso started to walk. 

"Let's go and see what's others are up to." 

When they reached the meeting place, everybody was there.

"There they are!" Sonya noticed two ninjas coming toward them.

"Well?" Rayden asked as they arrived.

"We fought four of them. I think the uniform was the same as Shinnok's soldiers." Sub-Zero replied.

"What does that means?" The mortal kombat champion asked.

"I guess Shinnok now has some armies." Rayden shrugged.

"Well? How did it go?" Shinnok asked Quan Chi who was looking into some kind of a crystal ball (?).

"…They won, master." Quan Chi turned his eyes away.

"Well, _who_?" Shinnok asked. Then his face got dark. "Our _enemies_?"

"Yes." Shinnok growled. He was loosing his patience. _Fool_, Quan Chi thought.

"I want them _killed_!" Shinnok clutched his teeth. Quan Chi said nothing. Shinnok went away.

"Zafria!" Shinnok shouted as he entered another room. She turned around. 

"Yes?" 

"Play me a song which I can relax! NOW!" He sat on his chair. 

"At once." She fought her fear. She took out her harp and started playing.

Zafria was a musician, she was not a warrior. She always played songs with her harp for Shinnok in the outer realm. Her job was to play songs for Shinnok whenever he got bored…

She had black, long, silky hair up to about her breast. She had dark eyes. She wore light purple, hooded robe, with light brown leather boots.

She looked at Shinnok. _Oh good, he is pleased…_ Shinnok's eyes were closed and relaxed until…until his elite warriors interrupted him.

"Master." Juba bowed. The others were with him.

"What is it…" Shinnok opened his eyes again. Zafria decided to stop playing. Then she looked at the warriors. Her features brightened.

"Reiko…" She murmured happily. Reiko looked at her. Then he smiled back at her. 

"When shall we go?" Juba asked politely.

"Oh not now~…" Shinnok said sleepy. Then he sat up. "Today, rest yourselves. And tomorrow, you will go and murder them." The warriors bowed, and went away.

"Leave me until tomorrow." He said to Zafria. 

"Good night." She bowed and silently closed the huge dungeon door.

The warriors walked in the dark corridor of the dungeon. Nobody spoke. Only Reptile's hiss could be heard.

"Who wants to come to my room?" Wabiko said out loud slyly. But she was ignored. She frowned. Then she tried once more. 

"Scorpion~? Do you want to come to my room?" She approached him. She drew her handsto his shoulder but before she could touch him, his hands grabbed her hand hardly.

"Don't do that to me you diseased whore! " Scorpion said in his harsh voice as he squeezed the bones together inside her hand. Scorpion was always in a bad mood. His dead eyes glared at her as he released her hand. Xaria giggled. Wabiko stared angrily at her. 

"I'm just advising you as a _friend_." Xaria talked. "Don't do that, you're ugly." Then she laughed at her own crappy joke. Juba stopped Wabiko, as she was about to kill her with her knife.

"When this is over, do what ever you want!" He shouted. Then he continued walking toward his room. 

Sung-Hee didn't like this. He felt so uneasy. _Why did I end up in this place?_ All those people around him was strange, freaky, funky-oops…

Reptile watched the whole thing with his shining yellow eyes. But that was not his problems. Once this is over, he can go back to his home realm. There, he could start his own life again, make a family, and watch his offspring grow...

Scorpion hated everything. He lived with hatred. And the hatred is for the Lin Kuei ninja, Sub-Zero, who killed him. Every time he thought about that ninja, his blood boiled inside him as if he was only made from rage and hatred. Sub-Zero, who killed him, Sub-Zero who put him in the Nether realm…_Tomorrow…_

Reiko didn't even care what happened. He was only thinking about his lover, Zafria. They fell in love when he was a general in Shao Kahn's army. She was working for Shinnok as a musician. 

When he reached his room, he went inside without saying good night to the others. He didn't need to. They weren't friends. They were only utter strangers in one team. When this was over, they could kill each other. He quickly took a shower and removed his sweat from his hard training.When he was done with cleaning, he got out of his room and headed for another room.

She opened the door. She got surprised.

"Reiko!" She hugged him. Then she let him in. "Oh I missed you!" She hugged him again. Reiko lightly put his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Reiko loved her smiles. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"How was your day?" She asked him as they still hugged each other.__

"Nothing new. Tomorrow, we're going to the earth's realm." As he held her, he slowly moved both of them toward the bed.

"Please be careful." She said in a concerned voice. "I don't think working for Shinnok is not a very good idea…he really scares me-"

"What do you mean he scares you?" He asked seriously.

"??…When he shouts…the look of him…" 

"So he doesn't hurt you, right?" Reiko asked.

"…Yes…" Her face got quizzical. "…But you really should quit working for Shinnok."

"I-can't…" Reiko breathed out tiredly. _"If you're not going to fight for me, then… _she _will die…"_ He remembered the cruel laugh from Shinnok…

"What do you mean you can't stop?" She asked looking into his eyes. He looked down.

"Rei-" Before she could finish her question, she was disturbed by Reiko's kiss. She opened her eyes widely and tried to speak but his kiss blocked her voice.

"Weiko!" Were the only clear words from her voice. "Shtop dat! Aim tring tu ta-k!" She tried once more. Then she tried to push him apart, but she was weak (She was _very _weak!). Reiko easily took her small hands into his hands. Then he pushed her down to the bed. Now she couldn't move. He was on top of her. Zafria gave up and let Reiko have his own way. 

____

Callipso (and Sub-Zero) entered the dining room.

"Ahh, I'm starving." Sub-Zero told her. She smiled.

"I know, after the hard training, I always have to _eat_!" They both hanged a towel on their neck.

"Hmm~ let's see…I'll eat…a bowl of rice, and some chicken with salad." Callipso took out the foods from the big container. "What are you eating?" 

"Well… I guess, I'll eat some rice, chickens, soup, salad and fruits." Then he took out huge amount of foods on his tray. Callipso widen her eyes.

They sat on a long table facing each other. And started to eat. The dining room opened and Jax, Sonya and Kitana came in.

"Hey." Jax greeted. 

"You guys already eating?" Sonya asked as she opened the container. 

"What were you doing?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We were playing computer games." Kitana smiled.

"And I lost." Jax said sadly.

"And I won." Sonya said proudly.

"Yea, anyone can win if you cheat." Jax said in a low voice. 

"I'll show you one more time on that. I've got enough time!" Sonya challenged.

"Hey, would you mind? I want to eat too." Kitana interrupted.

When the dinner was peacefully over, everybody decided to sleep. Callipso turned to Sub-Zero.

"Good night." She smiled beautifully to him.

"G-g-g-good night…" His tongue tangled. 

After Callipso took a_ hot_ shower, she dived into her new bed.She heaved a sigh. She was very cheerful at this moment though she didn't know exactly why. She remembered what happened today as she looked up the ceiling. When that fighter tried to grab her neck as she fell down, Sub-Zero kicked him away. She smiled as she remembered. He helped her…that moment; he looked so sturdy, so robust, and so stout…when he follows her everywhere, he looks like he's protecting her, and she feels so reassured. She did a sigh again. His eyes were cold, but when she looks in his eyes…_strange_…she feels so warm… 

She woke up. She looked to her side. Reiko was already gone. He always does this. Until she woke up, she wished they could sometimes talk in the bed. But she knew he was a busy man. And he had an important master. If he offends the master, he might get killed instead of fired. She realized that she forgot to ask him again why he couldn't stop working for Shinnok because she failed last night. She also forgot to tell him to be careful…_I hope he's all right…_

Callipso yawned as she exited her room. She couldn't sleep that well. Most of the night, she spent her time thinking about…

"Sub-Zero. Good morning." She saw him coming out of his room. He too, was yawning.

"Good morning!" Sub-Zero looked as if he was waving his tail vehemently (if he was a dog).

They looked at each other. Sub-Zero tried to speak so he opened his mouth…but before he could speak, the annoying alarm rang like mad. 

"The alarm! Let's go." Callipso was already walking toward the main room. Sub-Zero stared at Callipso's back. _Again, I have missed to tell her…_Then started to follow her.

"What is it now?" Johnny asked annoyingly. 

"I guess another portal has been opened." Rayden looked at the computer screen. 

"But this time from all over the world!" Sonya found out now from the monitor.

"What?" Everybody looked at each other.

"Wha-what do we do?" Liu Kang said in a trembling voice (?).

"What if there were a lot of soldiers like when we met in the savanna?" Sonya asked. 

"But you fought that lot of soldiers or maybe more, alone when we were fighting our way out in Shao Kahn's time." Jax told her.

"Where is those place?" Kitana asked Sonya who was sitting in front of the computer.

"One in Tokyo, in the highland of Scotland." Somebody said I wanna go there. "Then there's one in the rain forest in South America and one in the…Black forest in Germany." She finished.

"I'm going this time." Stryker spoke out loud. 

"Then I will stay." Rayden said. "Good luck."

She opened the window and looked outside. Her features were dark. She looked at the busy people outside in the night from the second floor. _It's past 10 o'clock and they're still walking around…no sign of him…_She heaved a sigh. Why is he not coming back? He told her that when that job was over, he would marry her…why did he leave her? Or is he dead? She went inside to sleep.

They were all around the Dragon jets.

"We'll go to the Black forest." Liu Kang said.

"Then Jax and I'll go to the highland. I always wanted to visit there." Stryker said.

"Hey, we are not going to be a tourist." Jax corrected.

"Then we will go to the rainforest." Sonya put her hands on Johnny's shoulder.

"Then I guess we go to the place what's left of it. Tokyo…" Callipso said finally. Sub-Zero didn't speak at all. _Something is going to happen…something that I don't want to know…_Sub-Zero told himself. He was tense already. 

"Ooo~ did is nice." Stryker looked around.

"Yeah, if the weather was a little better." Jax shivered. Stryker walked forward to the hill ahead of them.

"But the sun is out!" Stryker shouted to Jax, who was about 20 meters away.

"Oh gees…"Jax muttered as he kept on shivering. "Hey Stryker! Don't walk that fast!" He shouted, but the strong wind blocked his voice. Stryker disappeared to the other side of the hill. 

"HEY STRYKER!" Jax yelled. _Damn you, wind!_ Jax frowned. But then…what was that? He narrowed his eyes and looked at the side of the hill. He can see something moving behind that hill. Did Stryker gone stupid and moving around? But he caught the sight of a hand, and that hand wore a glove with spikes? When did Stryker buy new gloves? If he does, he would show everybody. Jax changed the gear into jogging. When he went over the hill, he saw a very familiar figure lying on the green carpet of highland.

"Stryker!" Jax finally became serious. Then he looked to the warriors. He studied them. 

One of them wore dark red shirt, which was a V-necked, tight black pants and black boots. His eyes and hair were red. Jax looked at him with disgust. Then he looked at the other one. The other warrior's hair was short-cropped black hair. His eyes were shining in lighting blue. Around his eyes were covered with this black thing (?). He wore similar clothes like Sub-Zero but in red. His gloves had spikes. They stood there (Stryker in between) for a long moment. Jax looked down at Stryker. Is he…dead…? But the warriors are quite skilled. They had beaten Stryker up (or killed him) in a very short time. Jax couldn't kneel down and study Stryker. It would be too dangerous. They could attack him while he's concentrating on the other things. He thought of the things he should do. If he fights, it is not likely that he will win. But if he tries desperately, he might survive. He took off his vest. The warriors smiled viciously. They moved in closer. Jax brought his hands up and formed a fist. The shiny eyes came in first with a kick. Jax moved away. Then realized that he was heading toward the bloody hair guy so he jumped before he got punched in his chest. Then he landed behind him and kicked him in the solar plexus. The "red" was kicked back to "shiny". But the shiny one jumped over and landed in front of him and kicked him on the chin. Jax's head snapped back. Then he was bashed by the warrior's spin kick. Jax spun. As he spun, he was whacked by the red's flying kick. Jax finally landed on the ground. He got up on his knees. Then by his reflex, he rolled to the side when one of the boots smashed the ground where he had been. And he got up completely. Then he did a dashing punch to the nearest one, the shiny. The shiny gave a cry (with rage in it). Then he attacked madly to the red, and when the red dizzily avoided the last punch some how, Jax sent him home with his powerful roundhouse kick. _If I know their name, it would be much more easier to explain…_The shiny came dashing back as he tried to punch him with his spiky glove, he stopped as something started to beep. _A mobile…? _Jax wondered. Then the warrior took out the round thing and pressed a bottom. In the sky, the portal opened. Jax eyes widen. The shiny grabbed the knocked-out reddy, and glared at him with is shining eyes for a moment. Then disappeared in the portal. 

The portal closed.

Jax just stood there, panting. He looked around. They were gone. He breathed out harshly. Then he realized that he forgot about something. _Stryker!_ He rushed over to the body. Before he turned Stryker to lie on his back, he saw raw wound around his shoulder blade. Jax scowled. Then he hesitatingly turned him around to face him. He looked at his friend. There was a big bruise at the side of his head…and a small knife stuck on his chest. Jax kneeled beside his good friend for a long time. He fought the strong wind going past him that tried to topple him. Then he finally took out the small knife from the body. Then he walked over to his roughly thrown vest and covered Stryker, as if he was warming him up from the cool weather. 

"So long Stryker, you were a good fighter and always is." Jax managed to smile.

Then he headed back to the Dragon jet to report whatever happened…

The birds sang beautifully.


	4. Part 4

The Black Ninja Part 4

The Black Ninja Part 4

The birds sang beautifully. The sunlight's rays penetrated the leaves of the tall trees. Kitana looked around. No sign of any danger. She looked at her partner as he was getting out the Dragon jet. He looked at her. She shrugged. Then started to look around again. Liu Kang catched up with her. 

"Well?" Liu asked. 

"I don't know…"

Sung-Hee looked away from the ugly face in front of him. WHY _do I have to be with her?!_ It was getting worse. She smelled. And it didn't really match her with the back round. The back round was a beautiful forest. He remembered about Callipso. He finally saw her face. It was beautiful. And when her mysterious eyes looked at him, he _really _liked her…

"What are you doing?" Wabiko asked him her face closing up to his own. His thoughts was ruined and faded into the thin air. 

"None of your business." Sung-Hee turned his eyes away from her. Then stood up from a rock. 

"Come on, let's get moving." He said uninterested. Wabiko smiled happily (and hideously). _Oh boy…_Wabiko was this type of female, which flirted with every male. And of course ignored after that. _So, what do I have to do…?_ He didn't want to ask her. _Oh yes. To do this errand..._ Wabiko started to pull his sleeve. Sung-Hee tried to shake it off. But her grip was hard.

"Hey Sung-Hee." She whispered. He rolled his eyes. She wants to _do_ it right here?

"What. Leave me alone. Do it with somebody else." Sung-Hee demanded.

"What are you talking about? Look over there." She pointed as she crouched down. He looked where she pointed. Two figures walked around. Then Wabiko forced him to crouch down as well. Sung-Hee got surprised. _Amazing_. So Wabiko could think anything more than sex! He shook off his thoughts.

"Ok, guess they are our targets." Sung-Hee changed into a normal assassin. Wabiko nodded.

"How should we do it?" She licked her lips. Sung-Hee ignored the disgusting part and thought hard.

"Ok listen. We are going to attack them suddenly. Don't give them any chance of recovering. Attack them until they die or lose conscious." He explained. Wabiko winked. He ignored it.

They check around. But they knew something was wrong. She looked at Liu. Liu managed to smile as he tried to calm her. Kitana thought she heard a sound. _A black figure…?_ Before she warned Liu, she was pushed forward by something.

"Kitana!" Liu shouted. But he was pulled back. When he turned back, he received a blow from a black figure. Then came a kick to his chest. He gasped. Then the opponent kicked him side-down. As he landed heavily, he rolled to the side. He desperately jumped up. Then he blocked the blow from the warrior. He looked at the warrior carefully. _Sung-Hee!_ His eyes widen. 

"Sung-Hee!" His vocal chords worked. The Black ninja narrowed his eyes. Liu imagined that he was smiling under his black mask. Then the ninja attacked. Liu concentrated. He wondered if Kitana was all right. This thought gave him speed. 

This monster-looking woman was beating up Kitana. The monster gave her no chance. Then the pink outfit woman, who is the monster-looking woman, kicked her hardly on her abdomen. Kitana gave a cry. She was sent flying about 5 meters away and bumped to the tree. 

"Aw!" She gave a small cry again. Then she looked at the enemy whose face got surprised and paused for a moment. She used that chance to get up properly. But her wobbling legs didn't obey immediately. She leaned back to the tree.

Wabiko was surprised and paused. She thought her kick was hard enough to lose the woman's conscious. She dashed toward the female as she shrieked some wordless cry.

Kitana saw her coming. The cry reminded some how of her mother…then she concentrated back to the battle. The female was already attacking her. She tried as hard as she could to dodge the blows. She couldn't stand yet. 

Wabiko punched quickly on the females shoulder. The female crouched down as she moaned. But Wabiko received an uppercut from the female.

Kitana didn't miss her chance of attack. She got up by giving her an uppercut with all her might. The "pink" female roared. Then Kitana kicked her away. The female fell to the ground hardly. But got up immediately with some difficulty. Then they faced each other. 

"You should give yourself up and die if you don't wanna hurt your pretty face!" The female said out loud. Kitana scowled. Then she attacked the pink bikini female. Kitana did a triple kick to her then did a clip to her neck to give her hard time breathing for a moment.

Wabiko gasped for air. Then she received a punch in her face. 

Kitana saw her nose bleed. The woman touched her nose then looked at her fingers, which was bloody. Kitana saw rage in her eyes as the warrior looked at her. 

Wabiko gave a wordless roar and took out her hidden knife and without warning; she slashed the young female's left forearm. She got satisfied when she heard her cry of pain. 

"Now we're equal." Wabiko smiled cruelly. Blood began to drip to her neck. Kitana looked back as she fought her pain. Wabiko lunged for more with her knife. Kitana drew her fan from her right boot (with her right hand) and dodged the knife with it. The hard metal sound echoed in the forest. 

Wabiko found another opening and tried to stab her. But the curved thick metal stick blocked it. So while she dealed the opponent's right hand with that, she tried to give her a blow with her left hand. The warrior will have hard time blocking it with her injured left hand. 

Another cry echoed in the "peaceful" forest. But it wasn't Kitana's. It was Wabiko's. Her left hand was painted in blood. Kitana unfolded her fan when the enemy's left hand came to punch her. And it was a direct hit. Kitana jumped back for some room, and watched the female trying to stop her forearm from bleeding. 

Sung-Hee gave Liu a spin kick. Liu couldn't dodge it. He fell to the ground. Sung-Hee kicked him as Liu fell. Liu finally grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. Sung-Hee lost his balance and fell. Liu stood up. Then stomped him. He heard him moan. He realized that he stomped him on his groin (by accident). 

Sung-Hee swallowed his pain and got up. _Arg that little, stupid scum…_Before he decided to use his force toward the guy, something beeped. He thought about it for a moment. He realized that Shinnok was calling him (and Wabiko). He turned around.

"Hey Wabiko!! Come!!" Then he pushed a button. Liu watched as the portal opened.

They paused as they heard the shout. Then the female started to walk away. And disappeared into the bushes. _Wabiko is her name…_ Kitana thought.

Liu sensed someone coming near them. He turned around and saw an ugly, bloody female. Sung-Hee was also surprised. But he didn't have time asking what happened to her here. He nodded toward her and jumped into the portal. Shortly after, Wabiko joined. 

The portal closed. Liu just watched. Then he sensed Kitana coming toward to him. 

"Kitana! Are you alright?" He rushed over to her. He took her bloody forearm. Then examined the cut. 

"Yes I'm alright." She smiled. Liu tore some of his clothes from his shirt. Kitana got surprised.

"Liu!" She tried to stop. 

"The cut is not that deep. But you should wrap this on." He explained as he wrapped his clothe on her arm. When that was done, Kitana hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"_Ohh_ these bugs!" Johnny Cage wined as he used his hands to shoo them away. Sonya laughed. 

"No really, it's so annoying!" Johnny still waved his hands. "I should've brought the spray to kill'em!" 

"It's bad for the environment." Sonya told him. Johnny gave up waving his hands. 

"Who cares…" Johnny muttered. Then he followed Sonya. "Say, where are you going?" He asked.

"Patrolling." Sonya said without turning. 

"But we should stay at one place, they'll find _us_. Why do _we_ have to find them? It's too muddy here." He complained. Hearing this, Sonya rolled her eyes as she smiled. 

"Ok." She turned to him as she came back. Johnny was amazed. He always had to go with her idea. 

"While we wait, let's watch some animals." Sonya smiled. Johnny grinned back.

He hissed as he stalked. Behind him, one of the two soldiers made a sound. 

"Don't make any sssound." He whispered as he turned his scaly head back. Then he slowly turned to see the two figures standing close. His glowing, beautiful eyes looked intently on the figures. He calmly examined the two figures.One male and one female. That was their target. 

"I'lll gett the male. You ttwo willl killl the fffe-male." Then he walked smoothly like a snake into the jungle bushes. The soldiers looked at each other.

"Well, like our boss said: Get the lady." Then they went toward to the figures.

"Ooo~ look at that bird! It's flying like a helicopter!" Johnny pointed to the bird near them.

"It's called the humming bird." Sonya told him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! There's a snake! Look at that tongue spitting out!" Johnny was excited. SSSSSS…

They paused. 

"Did you do that Sonya?" He fooled. 

"I guess there's a lot of snakes around here." Sonya looked around.

"What, is it a mating season?" Johnny asked. SSSSSS! The hiss was behind them.

"Woa!" A big, green, scaly reptile pushed down Johnny.

"Johnny!" Sonya shouted.

"Hey! Is this a new specie of reptile or something?" Johnny shouted as he tried to push Reptile away. Sonya kicked him away. Johnny got up.

"Hey, thanks." Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They turned around and saw two warriors dashing forward.

"I'll get them!" Johnny rushed toward them. _Then I'll get that. _She turned to Reptile and moved in closer.

Reptile paused before he attacked. It was the female in front of him. Not the male. _Maybe that could be easier…killed the female first, and concentrate on the male afterwards._ Then he moved his lithe body and attacked smoothly.

The warriors paused for a moment as they looked at the running figure toward them. They exchanged glances. _That_ is not a female. The girl was over there fighting Reptile.

"Did the plan change?" He asked to his partner. His partner shrugged. The sunglass man came running in as he yelled something.

"WAAA!" Johnny kicked in. One of the fighters fell back. The other one attacked Johnny with a basic combo. Johnny blocked them easily. The fighter, who was kicked away, got up and came in to help his partner. Johnny jumped up and dangled on one of the branches. Then he used his legs to kick them on their head. They were no matches for him. And they fainted by his first kick. Johnny jumped down. Then he jogged back where Sonya and the new specie of reptile were. 

Sonya dodged his claw slash. Then attacked him. He also blocked them. He moved so smoothly. Sonya jumped up and kicked him in the face. He hissed in pain. Before Sonya landed, he kicked her away. Sonya fell to the ground few meters away from Reptile. She stood up quickly. Reptile spat something at her. But Johnny jumped out and pushed her aside. They both fell to the ground. Sonya saw the spit melting the leaves where she stood. She got amazed as she opened her eyes wide.

"You ok?" Johnny looked at her. She nodded. "Let's finish him up." Johnny stood up. She did the same thing. 

Reptile watched the whole thing. His face was emotionless. He watched them silently as they moved in closer. Should he use the camouflage technique? Then the beep broke the tense moment. Sonya and Johnny looked at each other. Reptile took out a round object. He looked at it. _Shinnok wants me…_Then he pressed the button. And disappeared into the portal.

"…Well, what was _that_?" Johnny broke the silence. Sonya looked at her clothes.

"It's dirty again!" She grumbled. "Come on. Let's go home." Then she walked rapidly to the Dragon jet.

They walked in the night street of Tokyo. It was past midnight so there was nobody around. Callipso looked into the dark spot. No one was there. She could see in the dark. This ability was useful in her assassin time. 

Sub-Zero felt worse. Something was coming up, or did it already happen? He felt so uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Callipso looked into his face. _At least, she is next to me._ He thought.

"I'm fine." He managed to smile. _Whatever happens, nothing is going to happen to her._ He swore. 

"There they are." Xaria whispered. 

"Shut up." Scorpion barked. He looked at the moving figures down the dark street. There he was…finally the day came to kill him. _Wait right there…I'll come to you…_

Xaria was scowling. Why is she treated this way? She was beautiful. She was always treated nicely. She felt as she was like Wabiko. She didn't deserve this. But she was afraid to complain to him. Vividly, he was scary. And if he attacked her, she wasn't sure if she could win him. She couldn't gain confidence against such an animal like him. He moved away.

"Whe-where are you going?" Xaria quickly asked.

He turned and glared at her.

"I'm going to kill them. Don't get in my way. You stay here." Then he kept on going.

"But…but..." Her voice getting smaller. _But we're a team! _That's it. Who cares? Why does she have to go with his plan? She decided to do it on her own.

_There he is…there he is._ Scorpion grinned as he looked at his enemy. 

Sub-Zero got even more tensed. He concentrated even more. When he was about to warn Callipso…

"Haaa!" Xaria leaped toward the famous Lin Kuei ninja. 

Sub-Zero, with his supreme reflex, dodged her flying kick.

This took Scorpion, who was watching from a shadow, aback. _That bitch…_Anger was good. This gave him power. 

Callipso didn't know what to do. Should she go and help him? But she might be in his way. All she could do is to watch.

Sub-Zero pushed her away. But she kept on coming back. She brought her leg up he blocked with his left forearm and did a shoutei punch to her cheek. Her head snapped back. 

She never deserved to be treated this way. She never got hit in the fight. She killed her opponent immediately. Now she couldn't…with a shout of rage, she attacked him. 

This time, the attack came faster. Sub-Zero had harder time blocking this. He caught her wrists as she punched, and he tried to kick her in her abdomen, but she was faster. She kicked him in his abdomen. Without moaning, he stepped back.

Callipso gasped. 

"GET OVER HERE!" Sub-Zero froze. Callipso cocked her eyebrows and looked around. 

In Callipso's eyes, she saw metal black two-headed creature with long neck, flying toward her. They opened their mouth sometimes to show deadly, poisoned fangs to her. _What the hell is that…_She looked at it carefully. She brought her hand up aiming the chain looking creature. The creature was thrown back for about 10 meters. 

Scorpion decided to stop that. 

Callispo watched as the creature slide back. When the creature disappeared in the dark, a male with yellow outfit came out of the shadow. His eyes were white, or dead. He wore very similar clothes of Sub-Zero. He wore a mask. 

"S-Scorpion!" Sub-Zero turned to him fully. Xaria used her chance. She lunged in. She kicked him in his face, and did a roundhouse kick which sent him rolling down the slope street of the residential quarter in Tokyo. She ran after him.

Scorpion saw the female's attention turned away. He dashed without making any noise.

Callipso sensed something. She turned back, and received a seikenn blow in her cheek. The blow was so strong that she became woozy. Without resting, the opponent continued to attack. 

Scorpion grabbed the dizzily opposing hands with his both hands in a cross (so he took the left hand in his right hand and took the right hand in his left hand). And twisted. 

Callipso felt her whole body spin from the twist. She felt his steel grip let go. Her body kept on spinning. When she was about to land on her back, she twisted flexible body like a cat and landed on her feet. Then she gave him a nice biff in his face. Then she leaned on her single hand, which stood on the ground, and brought both of her legs up in the air and let it fall. 

Scorpion received an energetic double kick. He fell to the ground. The female stood up and moved in. Scorpion brought his legs and kicked her away as he lay on the ground. This time, Callipso fell to the ground. She could still feel the powerful kick on her stomach. She saw him above her. She rolled to the side as she got up. Then she flipped back few meters away. 

Scorpion emerged with a flying kick. His leg formed a sokutou. She blocked it. Well, she didn't call that blocking. She felt the pain in her forearm…

Sub-Zero got up. The world spun in his eyes. He knew the woman was coming toward him. But he couldn't stand still. But when she did a high kick under his chin, his consciousness became clear. 

He flipped in the air as Xaria tried to trip him, he landed behind her. She turned around as she brought her leg. The kick hit him on his thigh. Ignoring his pain, he did the ice slide and tripped her. 

Xaria jumped up immediately. Then dashed to him. 

Sub-Zero did an ice clone. _I didn't do this for a long time. _He thought as he span back. 

Xaria opened her eyes wide. _What the…_she tried to stop. But it was too late. She crashed hardly to the dense ice. She shivered; the ice was _cold_! 

Sub-Zero gave her chance to recover. But that made Xaria angrier. _He's making a fool of me!_

She charged. But instead, she was kicked on her chin. She closed her eyes in pain as she fell.

Scorpion threw some punches and kicks. Callipso blocked it.Then she gave him back those attacks. Scorpion jumped into the night air as he avoided. He landed behind her. But he received an elbow punch in his solar plexus. It was hard for him not to shout in pain. 

After Callipso gave him an elbow blow, she stood up in her hands, and bashed him under the chin with her legs. 

Scorpion stumbled backwards and he gained for balance. 

Callipso turned around. They paused fighting and just glared each other in silence. 

_She's from the Black ninja clan…the same outfit of that idiot, Sung-Hee…_He thought as he kept on glaring her. Then in his dead eyes, he saw her eyes turned to glow in red. 

Callipso wasn't angry. But she felt her eyes glow. Her eyes glow in the dark as well. That's why she could see in the dark. She stared at him coldly. She is not going to attack first. She is not the one who is going to make the first move. But she guessed that the Shirai Ryu ninja also learnt the same thing. 

"What are you waiting for?" She spoke in an emotionless voice. Scorpion narrowed his eyes. "Are you afraid of a female?" She spoke harshly. Scorpion began to boil.

"Shut up vixen!" He roared. Callipso's lissome body began to form a defense posture.

His leg tripped Xaria. She toppled. _That's it! I'll show you Lin Kuei…_she got up slowly.

In his eyes, he suddenly saw a long metal spear in her hands. Sub-Zero also saw that it had a very sharp edge. She moved in as she spun the stick (?) around her. Sub-Zero drew back. Xaria began to attack him as she tried to stab him. The rod whistled in the air. Sub-Zero flexed his body _not _to be caught by that rod. Xaria suddenly slid the spear on the ground. Sub-Zero tripped and landed on his back. Then she placed her boot on his muscular stomach.

"HAI!" Xaria gave a shout and brought her rod aiming straight to his neck. Sub-Zero, with his great speed, rolled to the side (nearer to Xaria) and with his elbow braced against on the concrete ground, he brought the heel of his tabi (ninja boots) hard under her chin. Xaria ignored the pain and focused on the kill, but the Lin Kuei ninja was already on his feet. Before she could react, he brought his foot and kicked the rod away. The rod made a high-pitched metal sound as it hit the hard ground. Xaria darted forward him as she drew her hidden knife. Sub-Zero leaped up desperately when she threw the dagger as she came running in. Sub-Zero did a kick in the mid air just to kick her on her shoulder... but he heard the crushing sound of a bone. 

When he landed, the woman already lay on the ground unmoving. He kneeled next to her and touched her neck. Sub-Zero's face grew blue. _I killed her…_He killed a woman…

The Lin Kuei ninjas didn't even care what they killed. They killed women and children. These were one of the reasons why he and his brother, and his friend, Smoke decided to exile this clan. And now, he killed her. He desperately jumped up too high in that situation and he had kicked her head…and her neck broke. _What have I done? I don't make any difference between the Lin Kueis…_he thought sadly. _But…_if he didn't do anything, she would have killed him. He stood up.

She kicked him away. But he didn't fall down. His powerful body was already under his control right after he was kicked away forcefully. He flipped and landed on his feet few meters away from her. _You tenacious thing…_They both thought the same thing. Scorpion cartwheeled two-three times and in the next seconds, he was in the air, spinning toward her.

Callipso bended her knees and took a posture of defense as she looked up. _Bring it on…_She narrowed her glowing red eyes. But then, she raised one eyebrow.

Sub-Zero leaped up and pushed the spinning Scorpion with his body to the side in the mid air. Scorpion lost his balance and fell hardly on the ground. _What the…_He scowled. Then he sensed his worst enemy right in front of him. His rage gave him power. 

Sub-Zero was kicked away without warning. But he quickly stood up. He heard Scorpion shout.

"GET OVER HERE!" Sub-Zero jumped back and made the ice-clone in nanoseconds. Callipso opened her mouth as she cocked her eyebrows. The creature crushed into the ice. _Damn it. Again, I'm being cheated by this trick._ Scorpion drew back his chains into his hands.

Callipso decided not disturb their fight. 

Sub-Zero gave a relief sigh as he looked at Callipso. She was alive and stood there unhurt.

"Now I can avenge on you, Lin Kuei warrior!" Scorpion shouted as he cartwheeled toward him. 

Callipso didn't move as she watched the two ninja went fighting away from this place. She breathed out. She remembered about the other warrior. The female. She's not around. _I guess Sub-Zero killed her._

Sub-Zero stood on the other side of the roof. Scorpion darted forward. Sub-Zero received nukite blow to his shoulder. He ignored the throbbing in his shoulder and kick with his knee on Scorpion's gut. Then landed behind him and did a judo-like throw as he grabbed Scorpion's belt and neck. 

Scorpion landed on his back hard. Stunned, he couldn't move immediately. But Sub-Zero didn't attack or finish him. Instead, he heard him talk for the first time.

"Scorpion, the Lin Kueis is your clan's rival, but I am not the one who killed you." He spoke coldly. Scorpion stood up slowly.

"Shut up Lin Kuei! You _are_ Sub-Zero! Don't even try to fool me with your pathetic tricks!" Scorpion spat out harshly. 

"…My-brother killed you. Not me." Sub-Zero tiredly breathed out. Scorpion looked at him carefully. "And he is already dead." He repented. Scorpion didn't know what to do. But he made up his mind.

"But since I'm here to eliminate you, it is too late for those." 

Callipso looked up. They started to fight again (on the roof).

Scorpion did a hard clip on the Lin Kuei's chest then did a hirakenn to the same part. Sub-Zero gasped for air. And continued to receive kicks from the Shirai Ryu ninja. When he gained his control, he span once to avoid the attacks and kicked the yellow ninja away. Scorpion blocked and dodged the attacks, which Sub-Zero gave. But he couldn't avoid a powerful blow in his solar plexus. He stumbled backward.

Sub-Zero dashed toward him and did an energetic flying kick. Scorpion was thrown (?) away from the roof.

He felt his body fly. Then felt going down diagonally in full speed. Before his world turned black, he heard the sound of the glass crashing.


	5. Part 5

Scorpion heard the sound of the glass crashing

Scorpion heard the sound of the glass crashing.

She woke up. _What was that?_ She became strained. _A robber? But that doesn't seem to be like a robber. The robber sneaks into the house. Not like breaking the window madly. _Haruna thought as she took the baseball bat at the side of her bed. Haruna does not play baseball. Young at only 23, she lives alone in this house, and goes to a nurse school. She lost her parents when she was in high school. She tightly gripped the bat with her both hands and went down stairs._ This work is not for the lady. _She smiled bitterly. As she tiptoed toward the living room's half opened door, she gulped before looking into the room. She breathed quietly two, three times and quickly opened the door and placed the bat in front of her for defense. 

No one was attacking her. She saw a figure lying on the floor. The glasses were all over the floor. She came closer. Luckily, she was wearing slippers so she didn't have to worry about the glasses for now. She looked at the figure. It was dark and she couldn't really see its face. But then, she found out that this was a man by checking its size. She also discovered that he was bleeding. A puddle of blood spread beneath his body. Haruna looked at the window. Then she frowned. _That should hurt. _

When her eyes became used to the dark, Haruna gasped_…Hanzo…_How long did she kneeled beside him? She didn't know. Then she came to herself. _He's bleeding fast._She thought. Then she stood up and came back with a big cloth. She placed it flat above his head, and brought both of her hands under his armpits and dragged him until the cloth was beneath his body. Then she grabbed the corners of the cloth and dragged him along. She came to the stairs. _Now here comes the hard part._ She was already sweating. This time, she took him under his armpits and started to "climb" up the stairs. 

She was panting when she safely made up. She couldn't move immediately right after the climbing. She looked in his face as she crouched down. Then she remembered something and started to check around his neck. _It's really him…_She stared at the shining platinum necklace. She also had the same necklace. He bought for her and himself to appeal their relationship. She got up and continued to drag him toward her bed.

She sighed when she placed him on her bed. _Now comes the medical treatment. _Then she went downstairs to look for the first-aid box. 

She undressed his top _gi_. But she didn't unmask him. His muscular chest appeared in front of her. But there seemed to be bleeding inside his skin. She touched his skin where the bleeding was. She scowled when she found out that one bone was broken around his floating ribs. For the time being, she placed some ice on that part. She didn't forget that his back was bleeding. She gently turned him around in a way that one of his shoulders rolled under him. Her eyebrows cocked. Sharp glasses stabbed all over his back. _This gonna take time…_

His consciousness came back. He slightly opened his eyes. He saw somebody above him. The figure was moving. He suddenly remembered what happened. He sat up and at the same time, his arm sprang for the neck like a snake.

Haruna was surprised. Then the next moment, her lung screamed for oxygen. 

"What ARE you doing to me!?" He gripped even harder.

"H…Hanzo…it's me…" Haruna managed to speak between her breaths. 

"What do you mean? I don't even know you! And my name isn't Hanzo!" Scorpion realized that every part of his body pained, especially his chest and his back. 

"I'm…Ha…ru…na…" She still tried to speak. He cocked his thin eyebrows. Then he looked down. He supposed that she was wrapping bandages on him. He let her go.

Haruna felt his tight grip release her neck. She breathed the air immediately. She choked as she covered her mouth with her hands. She saw blood on her hands. She looked at him with fear. _What changed him?_ She looked at him in his white eyes. 

Scorpion looked at her as she panted. He felt strange…he felt that he saw…her somewhere.

He saw fear in her eyes. He could still see the shape of his hand on her neck. He felt tired. He felt dizzy. 

"You…you lost a lot amount of blood…" Haruna spoke with a husky voice. He didn't answer. He just looked into her eyes. She continued. "Your rib is also broken…" She looked at him with courage. 

"You should rest…for awhile…" Her voice was barely audible. 

"Where am I?" He finally spoke in a harsh tone. _His voice…_Haruna thought as she listened.

"You are in Tokyo…Rest well." Haruna hurried out and close the door.

She decided to sleep downstairs on the sofa. She looked at the mess. _I'll vacuum it tomorrow, or today._ It was already three o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her neck.

_He doesn't know who I am? His eyes…_ _What happened to him?_ _Now he doesn't even love me anymore?_ She kept back her tears.

Scorpion sat on the bed in the dark. He didn't even move since the mysterious female went out of the room. _What is this feeling?_ He thought irritably. He felt that he met that female, but can't remember. He tried to forget it but he couldn't shake it off of his mind…He lied down on the bed anyway. So he was kicked by that fake (?) Sub-Zero and he approached inside knocked out as he broke the window. Then he woke up and grabbed her neck as a greeting when she was nursing him. For the first time (in his life?), he felt sorry. He broke her window, grabbed her by the neck, she was nursing him, he was using her bed, _what else? _He choked her, and he scared her. _But that woman…_He tried to search for his past, but couldn't…

They looked at each other. Everybody had at least one bruise on his or her body. 

"Except _me_!" Johnny bragged. 

"Because you faced the amateur fighters." Sonya glared at him. "It would be more strange if you have bruises after fighting _those_ two." Sonya spoke bitterly.

Liu, Kitana, Callipso and Sub-Zero listened the arguing between the two as the headed for the main room. They were all tired. 

Rayden and Jax were already waiting for them.

"Where is Stryker?" Liu asked. Both of them looked down. 

"He's killed." Jax spat out the words. Everybody froze. 

"No…" Somebody muttered. 

"From now on, we most fight for Stryker as well." Rayden tried to cheer up. Some people nodded. They sat down to a chair silently. The room's temperature suddenly seemed to grow cold.

"Who killed him? How did he die?" Kitana asked Jax.

"…He faced two, very skilled warriors. Not those thugs that we faced last time." He explained." I think he was attacked suddenly, with no warning. They didn't give him any time to recover. They finished him with a knife on his chest…" Jax finished. Everybody said nothing for a long time. Then Rayden hesitatingly started.

"…Well, how was yours?" He looked at Liu Kang first. 

"We faced Sung-Hee-" Callipso looked at him.

"What did you say? Sung-Hee? He was there?!" She shouted. 

"Yes. Now he's working for them." Liu told her. Callipso stared into the space. 

"There was also a female warrior-"

"Her name is Wabiko." Kitana interrupted. Rayden looked at her forearm.

"Is it better?" He asked. 

"Yes." Kitana smiled. Rayden looked at Sub-Zero.

"What about yours?" He asked

"We also fought two warriors…" He sighed. "There was…Scorpion." He said bitterly.

"We, Sub-Zero killed one." Callipso continued. 

"And yours?" Rayden asked Sonya and Johnny. 

"We fought this new specie of reptile, and two fighters." Johnny said.

"That's Reptile you're talking about." Liu said.

"Yeah. A reptile." Johnny didn't seem to understand Liu's word…

They appeared at the same time. They looked at each other surprisingly.

"Did Shinnok called you too?" Wabiko asked the others. They nodded. Reiko looked around.

"Where's Scorpion?" He asked. Silent. 

"Xaria's also not here." Wabiko looked around. Reiko kicked Juba's head. And said.

"Wake up." Juba opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Maybee they arre dead." Reptile hissed. Wabiko looked satisfied. _I really hope she's dead._

"Could be." Reiko agreed. "But if Scorpion is _also _dead, that means they are strong." 

Quan Chi appeared. 

"Master Shinnok wants to see you immediately." His white face looked at their face one by one.

"Well? Did you all succeed your missions?" Shinnok asked out loud. Nobody said anything. 

"WELL?" He asked again. 

"Where are Scorpion and Xaria?" Shinnok asked another question. Reiko stepped in.

"They might be destroyed." He said. Shinnok looked at him.

"Well, then did you kill your target?" 

"Juba and I killed one of them."

"What about the other one?" Shinnok looked at him fully this time.

"We were about to…but your highness called us…" Reiko looked down.

"Then that's what happened to _all_ of you?" Shinnok growled. _Well, we can't do it just like THAT…_every warrior thought the same thing.

Quan Chi stood behind him. _Fool._ He looked at him with disgust. _They need time. He doesn't even realize that. _

"Arrgghh. Get out of my sight! All of you! We will discuss it tomorrow!" Shinnok waved his hand. _Ahhh, always tomorrow…_Quan Chi looked at him coldly. Shinnok turned to Zafria, who sat on a chair holding her harp.

"YOU!" He yelled. Reiko turned around and stopped, as he was about to go out of the throne room. Zafria sat up, tensed. 

"Yes…?" She asked fearfully. Then she felt a little better when she saw Reiko stood and watched about 10 meters away.

"You also get out and leave me alone. That's also to you!" He pointed to Quan Chi. 

"Yes, my master." He bowed politely and went out. Zafria stood up.

"G-good night your highness." And she scurried away.

She sighed loudly. 

"You okay?" Reiko peeked into her face. She nodded.

"He always behaves like that?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Sometimes." She said as they walked in the dark corridor. 

"How was your mission? Were you okay? Are you injured? Are-"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Reiko smiled. "I'm alright. See? I'm here and I'm alive." Zafria leaned much closer to him.

"But please, whatever you do, be careful." She looked at him in the eyes. 

"Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid." Reiko said. They reached his room. 

When he closed the door, he turned to Zafria. 

"Do you want to take the shower first?"

"I took it already." Reiko smiled and vanished into the bathroom. Zafria slowly sat on his bed. She looked at her fingers. She played music and sang _all day._ Her arms felt very languid and her voice was hoarse. She shacked her hands, and started to massage her hand with her other hand. She could hear Reiko taking a shower fiercely (?). She touched her lower part of her stomach and made a difficult face. He had planted his little seed in her womb. _How can I tell him…_she thought…_that…that I'm pregnant?_ _What if I tell him? How would he react? What if…what if he doesn't like it?_ She knew he loved her, but…he might not like the three weeks old baby in her stomach…She jumped up as Reiko came out. He looked at her surprised.

"Don't worry, it's me." Reiko laughed as he came closer. He wore a gown on top of his naked body. Zafria smiled. She stood up.

"Re…Reiko…I need to tell you something-" Again, she was interrupted by his kiss. She opened her eyes furiously. _Damn it Reiko!_ She thought as she tried to speak.

"Dam iit Weiko!" She failed. Reiko ignored her as he held her closely in his chest. Then he brought his hands on her back and searched for the fastener of her dress, then zipped it down. 

Zafria stopped moving. Reiko kissed her tenderly as he let the dress slip to the floor from her smooth, silky skin. Then he hugged her tightly. He slid his lips down to her neck. Zafria slipped her hands into the gown and took it off from his shoulders. She looked at his well-muscled chest. 

"You have a big bruise on your chest." She spoke softly as she stroked that part. Reiko remembered that he received a powerful and _painful_ dashing punch between the fight.

"It's nothing." He reassured her. Then he kissed her to make her forget about it and pushed her lightly down to the bed. 

Reiko was on top of her kissing her almost everywhere (?). Zafria closed her eyes.

The Shirai Ryu ninja opened his eyes, or he woke up. _I was sleeping?_ He was. He was in the bed curling the blanket around his body. And he was indeed in a comfort position. He never slept so deeply. He looked around as he lay. The room was clean, bright, and comfortable. There were make-up furniture, a cheap looking armchair and a work desk with a chair. Then he heard a small knock on the door. He said nothing and stared to the door, tensed. The door opened slowly. The "mysterious" young female came in with foods on a tray. She made a thin smile, a frightened smile. 

"Did you rest well?" She asked as she looked into his eyes timidly. He looked away. _What is this feeling? _

"I brought some food if you are hungry…" Haruna placed the tray on the small round table next to the bed. Then she left the room without saying any word. Scorpion just stared at the closed door for a moment. Then he heard his stomach roar. He looked at the foods. There was bread, fruits like grapes, a cup of water, and a cup of miso soup (a typical Japanese soup). He first touched the cup of water. He brought it close to his nose. He smelled at it as he remembered the hard ninja training then he sniffed at the rim of the glass. There could be drugs or poison plastered on it. _Nothing there…_He pulled the yellow mask under his chin. He took a long drink. Then he took the bowl of miso soup in his hands. And he did the same investigation to it. Then he sipped the soup. He gave a sigh when he swallowed it. The soup is good. _I remember this taste…_he thought hard. He gave up and continued to eat. 

She had a bowl, which was full of water on her head. She threw kicks and punches smoothly in the air. The water wiggled (?), but did not spill out. She continued. If somebody was here watching her few weeks ago, she would spill it, but now, she is used to it. Callipso got used to Sub-Zero who always stood around her like a shadow. 

Sub-Zero was also in the same training room with Callipso. He was sitting on a single rope with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes. He enjoyed sensing the female's present. He felt so proud (?) being with her. He felt himself warm (unlike ice) every time he saw her. It was very difficult to explain this…

"Uff, I'm bored of this." Callipso said out loud as she carefully took the bowl off of her head. Sub-Zero opened his eyes. 

"Hey, do you want to do some combat training?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Combat training…?" He asked still sitting on the rope.

"Yea. You know, just practice fighting." Callipso grinned. 

"Okay…" Sub-Zero he stood up. Callipso stood few feet away from him. Then she bowed respectively. Sub-Zero bowed in a hurry. 

"Here we go." Callipso said as she took a posture of defense. Sub-Zero did the same. Instead of making her face emotionless like in the battle, she grinned. Then she brought her leg up. Sub-Zero blocked it with his arms in an x-shape. She brought her leg back and this time; she brought her hand that formed a fist to his chest. With a great speed, he blocked it and threw a kick that came from her side. Callipso bent her arm to her side and dodged the kick. 

Their attacks turned into a faster speed. Sub-Zero finally jumped and landed behind her. Callipso missed the kick when he jumped. Without turning, she crouched herself and did a low-spin kick. Sub-Zero tripped and fell to the ground. Callipso stepped back. Sub-Zero jumped up without using his hands. Then in nanoseconds, he stepped toward her. Callipso opened her eyes in surprise. He grabbed her upper right arm with his left hand, and then did the same thing with his right hand. Before Callipso used her legs to shove his hands off, he tripped her with his legs. 

Callipso's back stunned. She couldn't move immediately. Sub-Zero was still holding her. They looked at each other. Callipso laughed out loud beginning with a sigh. Sub-Zero laughed quietly. 

"You win. Again." She smiled. Before Sub-Zero answered, the training room's door opened. Johnny's head appeared. Then stared at the two figures in a strange form. 

"O-Oops! So-Sorry!" With speed (?), he rushed out of the room, door shutting behind him. 

They paused for a moment. Then laughed out loud. 

"Oh, sorry." Sub-Zero realized that he was still holding her lightly so he let her go. 

"It's all right." She came up in a sitting form. They became silent. All Sub-Zero could do was just look at her. She was smiling sweetly. He was already feeling that he was boiling inside him. His breath was slightly quicker but barely noticeable. 

Callipso smiled as she looked into his cold eyes. His eyes reflected her clearly. He sat only a meter away from her. He watched her in his cold eyes. Callipso could see his shoulder rise and fall.

"Too much exercise?" She asked. 

"…No." He said finally. _Now is this the time…? _He thought. _To tell her…that-_ Suddenly, a mean alarm interrupted him. His hope faded. In front of him, Callipso stood up. 

"Let's go." Callipso turned her head around.

Sub-Zero slowly stood up.

She woke up. She looked to her side. She was surprised that Reiko was still sleeping beside her. His arms around her to make her sleep close to him. He rested his head between her head and her shoulder. Zafria looked into his face. His eyes were closed peacefully sleeping soundly. It was a rare scene that she saw him sleeping (?). She watched him quietly then smiled. _He is sweet._ She suddenly thought. _What would his baby look like?_ Then she turned her head straight. _When should I tell him?_ She felt Reiko moved. She looked at him again. She found his eyes opened. His shining eyes looked into her dark eyes and smiled. 

"Good morning." Reiko smiled. Zafria smiled back sweetly. Zafria stretched her neck and reached his face to kiss him lightly. He yawned luxuriously.

"Don't you have to go to the…" She asked him. He looked at her with no panic (?).

"Shinnok didn't call me yet." 

"Oh…" Zafria smiled. So Reiko could stay a little longer now. Her face was filled with smile. They both looked at the ceiling. Feeling their presents in silent. Enjoying the only moment of which they could be together. They lay closely together, feeling the warmth of their body. Reiko brought his hand to hold her hand tightly. And his other arm coiled her thin body. Zafria felt his powerful arm wind up her body. She brought her _other_ (getting complicated huh?) hand to lie lightly on his wide chest. _Oh, how I love him…_Zafria thought with a sigh. Then she realized that he was sleeping. _I can wait to tell him about the baby._ She decided. She didn't want to spoil this moment. Then she closed her eyes to copy the same thing what Reiko is doing.

"Master?" Quan Chi bowed deeply. Shinnok turned around. 

"Did thought of any plan?" He asked. Quan Chi brought his face up. 

"Well, yes." He told the fallen god. 

"Ah…" Shinnok gestured with his hands. "Let me hear about it." 

_What an idiot. Can't he think by himself? There's only one way…_

"Just eliminate them." Quan Chi had a hard time hiding the irritating voice. 

"But this time, unlike _your_ idea, call them to one place. Kill them there. Our warriors can now help each other there. I suppose that there will be less possibilities of losing our fighters there." Quan Chi smiled slyly. _Fool. _Shinnok didn't even catch the sarcastic tone of Quan Chi's words. 

"Aha…we have lost two warriors…Xaria and Scorpion…I can't believe we lost Scorpion." Shinnok said. 

"He might be _not_ dead." Quan Chi added an idea. Shinnok looked at his white face.

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh master, it's just my trifling idea." Quan Chi said.

"You mean he could be alive?" Shinnok asked. Quan Chi acted as he was hesitating.

"Well…yes." 

"Then why doesn't he want to come back?" Quan Chi didn't answer.

"A traitor." Shinnok decided. _What a nitwit. He just believes everything I say._ Quan Chi stood emotionlessly.

"But it's not still certain." Quan Chi decided to help (?) Scorpion. 

"Then send two soldiers to the place where Scorpion was sent. Then they could report whatever they see." Shinnok concluded. 

"At once." Quan Chi bowed and went away. 

Shinnok pressed one button next to his chair.

Reiko and Zafria sprang up. Then heaved a sigh that it was only a bell ringing. Zafria's face changed into a disappointed look.

"The bell…" Zafria said as Reiko nodded. Reiko stood up from the bed.

"Shinnok wants me-and the other warriors." Reiko said as he dressed quickly. Zafria watched him as she sat on the bed as she covered her front with a blanket. 

When he was done, he came toward her and brought his face close to her face.

"I'll be careful." He whispered and kissed her lightly on her lip then to her forehead. 

When he was gone, Zafria smiled. Before she could say her usual words, he said it. She had to admit that she was very sluggish. _Oh well, _she stood up and picked up her dress where it was from yesterday night. 

They all bowed in a kneeling position in front of Shinnok. 

"You have another mission." Shinnok said proudly. The warriors looked up.

"You all go to this place. They will be there. Kill them there." Shinnok continued. _Pathetic words…_The warriors thought quietly. 

"Now go." Shinnok gestured. 

Quan Chi entered one room full of soldiers. 

"You two!" He pointed two soldiers not faraway from him. They came to him immediately and bowed respectively.

"You have a mission-." When Quan Chi finished explaining the mission, the soldiers bowed and thanked (?) him. "Remember, _kill_ him." He reminded the fighters.

When Quan Chi exited the room, he smiled evilly. Scorpion will be no match for them. That ruthless ninja will be no match for only _two _soldiers. Quan Chi knew that Scorpion would kill them immediately. This will proof that Scorpion is alive, and he will be a traitor by killing Shinnok's soldiers, Shinnok will finish him somehow. There will be no more of Scorpion. _He met that female; he might remember his forgotten past. He will be no use to me anymore; instead he might come and kill me._ Quan Chi smiled.

Callipso and Sub-Zero rushed into the room.


	6. Part 6

Callipso and Sub-Zero rushed into the room.  
  
Followed by Johnny.  
  
"What is it now?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Another portal opened." Kitana looked at him as she said quietly.  
  
"Oh man~." Johnny sighed.  
  
"Where is it?" The mortal kombat champion asked.  
  
"In the ruins (temple) of north-west China. It's near Mongolia's border." Sonya replied.  
  
"That's it?" Jax asked. Everybody looked at him. "I-I mean like that's the only portal opened?"  
  
"Yeah. This time, this is the only portal." Sonya double-checked the monitor.  
  
"Then I'll go." Liu Kang said.  
  
"I will go too." Kitana said as she touched his shoulder. They looked at Rayden. The thunder god thought for a moment. Then nodded still unsure.  
  
"You guys can go…but…" Rayden thought hard. They all waited patiently. Rayden finally turned to Sonya.  
  
"Sonya, do you have any comlink or something?"  
  
"Um…" She thought. "Oh then take mine. This is connected to this computer." She took it off from her wrist and gave to Liu. "Just press this button when you talk." She explained.  
  
"Thanks." Then rushed toward the door with Kitana.  
  
"Be cautious." Rayden said out loud.  
  
  
  
Haruna came into the room with a quiet knock. Scorpion was meditating. He slowly opened his eyes. This time, he didn't show any murderous intent (?). Haruna stopped behind the door.  
  
"I came to change your bandage…" She asked nervously. Then she saw him nod slightly. She came closer cautiously. She didn't want to be choked again. Then the tray of food, which was next to his bed, came in to her eyes. Everything was gone. He ate it…She was amazed and at the same time, happy.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed. Bandage on her lap. Scorpion was not moving at all. He sat in a meditating position in his bandaged chest (without his top gi), his legs crossed. He stopped meditating and rested his dead eyes on her.  
  
"May I…?" She finished when she saw him nod. She reached his chest to undress the old bandages. Her fingers touched the bandages. Scorpion felt the fingers lightly on his chest. It was warm and at the same time, cold, it was a funny, sensitive touch.  
  
Haruna slowly unwrapped the bandage. He gazed her with his dead eyes. Softly, she checked the broken rib with her hands. Then she cocked her eyebrows, and paused, surprised emotion filled her face. Then she checked once more on the place.  
  
"It got better…" She muttered. "It's not even broken now…" But there was still an ugly bruise. So she reloaded some ice and placed it on his bare chest. Then she moved to his back and checked the injuries. She looked at it carefully and uncapped a tube medicine.  
  
"I am going to put this onto your back if it's ok…" She told him as she showed him the medicine. He nodded silently. She couldn't believe this. This untamed man was letting her take care of him. When she was done pasting (?) the medicine on his back, she came back in front of him and took the new roll of bandages. Then she started to wrap around his muscular body. Scorpion sat unmoving. But when she finished everything and tried to stand up, he suddenly placed his strong hand lightly on her forearm. It was a strange, new touch to him. Whenever he touched a living thing, it was normally attacking, killing or doing something nasty. Haruna paused and slowly looked at his face with fear. He was watching her face in a way, which she could not read.  
  
"I am Scorpion. You are…?" Scorpion asked nicely as he could in his harsh voice.  
  
"Haruna." She answered. Haruna heard him mutter her name again.  
  
"Thank you." These words came out from his masked mouth. Haruna doubted her ears. "Thank you for taking care of me, thank you…thank you." He continued. His hands moved away. Haruna couldn't react right away. But then, she made a smile. Not a frightened smile, but a sweet (that's what Scorpion thought) smile.  
  
"I'll make the lunch." She said as she stood up smiling.  
  
Haruna's smile was burned inside his brain. That smile…He thought hard.  
  
  
  
"Well, what a temple!" He commented. Kitana nodded. The ruin in front of them was really a ruin (?). Plus the weather was cold and dark made the mood creepier. They stood close to each other. Looking around for some enemies trying to kill them.  
  
"I feel that…" Kitana started. Liu looked at her. She looked up to the temple's roof. "…that they're here." She finished. Liu looked at where she was looking.  
  
A figure stood on the roof. Then the two on the ground heard a laughing voice right behind them. They quickly turned around. A female came walking out from the dark, Wabiko, Kitana mused. The ugly mortal's loud laugh echoed the lonely waste of northwest China.  
  
Liu heard a sound. He looked at his side. He saw a shining beast like eyes in the dark. But when it came out from the dark like Wabiko, it was a human shape warrior grinning.  
  
Kitana looked at her side. She thought she sensed something; she narrowed her eyes to stare at the dark harder. In her sensitive ear, she heard something move, like stepping the dead grass on the ground. She got surprised, as the scaly, green figure appeared suddenly not faraway from her. Reptile…using his camouflage technique…she solved.  
  
"Welcome! Enjoy your death!" Sung-Hee came out (?) from the ancient temple. The earth warriors heard the quick, vivid sound from the enemies. Without looking around, they knew that the enemies turned into their fighting pose. Kitana looked at Liu Kang.  
  
"We need help." She said in a voice that only Liu could listen. He nodded slowly as he looked back to the opponents.  
  
"I'll take cover." She got tensed. Liu brought his arm up to his mouth and with his other hand, he pressed the button and said:  
  
"Sonya! We need help! Come quick!" Then Wabiko came dashing toward to the couple with an inhuman voice.  
  
Kitana knew Wabiko was glaring at her, and she knew that Wabiko was going to attack her.  
  
Liu looked at Reptile. Not you again! He thought.  
  
  
  
"Sonya! We need help! Come quick!" Everybody froze. Rayden reacted first.  
  
"Come on!" He woke everybody up. Sonya was on her way to the Dragon Jet. Everybody hurriedly followed her.  
  
  
  
Haruna couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you…" She remembered the words from his mouth. She decided that she would make the most delicious lunch that she ever made (?). She almost skipped to the kitchen. When she opened the door as she hummed a tune, she froze.  
  
  
  
Scorpion heard the scream from down stairs. He sat up. It's that female's scream. He got up from the bed. He still felt the pain on his chest but he ignored it. He rushed for the stairs.  
  
  
  
As she screamed, she dashed away from the two dark, torn clothes men. The soldiers rushed behind her.  
  
"Help~!" She screamed loud as she could as she ran. Police! She cried. She felt the violent grab on her arm. One of the soldiers grabbed her and made her trip. Haruna felt her palm scratched as she tripped. Her knee banged the wooden floor. This made her hard to get up and run. She became white.  
  
"Where is he?" One of the soldiers asked her in a threatened voice.  
  
"Um…what are you…talking about…?" Haruna asked with her trembled voice. Then she trembled even more when she saw the other soldier took out a lo~ng, shinny and pointy dagger in front of her face.  
  
"You know what this is huh?" He asked her in an insinuating voice. She almost stopped breathing as he tilted her chin slightly up with the dagger. "I don't want to hurt your pretty face, hon. Now if you tell me where he is…you'll be just fine." He played with the dagger in his hands. Haruna couldn't speak by fear. In her eyes, she saw the soldier's face turned into an ugly angered face.  
  
"Tell me or you'll be lynched lady!" He shouted in front of her face as he grabbed her shirt's collar and shook it widely.  
  
"Let her go!" A familiar voice (to Haruna) froze the three mortals. Hanzo! Haruna almost cried. She felt the grip of the soldier's let go of her.  
  
Scorpion waited for the familiar uniformed soldiers coming closer to him. When they were in his reach, he kicked the nearest one in his abdomen and with his other leg, did the same as he span around. They stumbled back. Scorpion did not waste any time. Without any pause, he kicked the nearest one's neck in a sokutou form.  
  
Haruna heard the loud crack when she saw Scorpion kicked him on the neck. Then she saw him grabbing the other soldier's neck with his both hands and twisted. Another crack.  
  
Scorpion stood still and waited the pain in his ribs to go away. Then he looked at Haruna who sat powerlessly on the floor. Then he went over and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked as his white eyes gazed her eyes. She nodded once. Then she gasped as she looked at the dead bodies vanish into a thin air. Scorpion nodded slowly to himself. So it's Shinnok's slaves…They vanish when they die. Now she doesn't have to clean the corpses like the glasses. He thought.  
  
"What-What happened?" Haruna's voice was trembling. Scorpion turned his face back to her.  
  
"They vanish when they die. They are from another realm." He explained only a bit. Haruna's face turned into a quizzical look.  
  
"Don't worry." Scorpion couldn't believe himself saying this. Haruna nodded very slowly once more.  
  
  
  
Kitana fought Wabiko who was screaming like an animal. Wabiko was quick; Kitana had more hard time fighting than in the last battle. She looked at Liu in a moment she pushed Wabiko away.  
  
Liu didn't give Reptile any chance to perform any camouflage. He dashed at Reptile. Reptile hissed and waited with his yellow eyes glowing at him.  
  
Kitana then looked around. This is not good. The others came closer. She found herself kicked by Wabiko. She fell hardly on the rough, dry ground. Then she rolled to the side as Wabiko brought her leg to stomp her. Kitana tripped Wabiko with her leg and got up.  
  
Liu dodged the tricky attacks from the reptile. Reptile twisted his flexible body to avoid Liu's punch and rolled away. Liu dashed behind him. Reptile suddenly stopped spinning and bashed Liu's chin with his legs from the ground. Liu stumbled backward as he covered his chin with his hands. This was enough time for Reptile to get up and disappear.  
  
Liu opened his eyes and regretted. I shouldn't fight with a thing that can vanish. He concentrated his ears and breathed slowly, getting ready for anything. He couldn't hear any sound.  
  
Reptile stood right in front of him. He smiled. This camouflage technique was indeed useful. He soundlessly walked behind the mortal kombat champion and stopped. He remembered the time when they fought. Liu was strong enough to destroy him. Reptile respected him. He shook off the thought out of his mind and stared at his prey.  
  
Liu felt the pain on his neck. He rolled away from the place where he stood. He looked where nothing was there. Argh! Reptile~ He scowled.  
  
Kitana received a kick on her back. With a surprised cry, she was pushed toward Wabiko who stood in front of her. Wabiko with any hesitation punched in her face. Kitana rolled to the side. When she recovered she saw a man standing next to Wabiko, grinning. He had blood red hair and eyes, which gave Kitana a look of disgust. They moved in closer. Kitana moved back. Finally, they leaped toward her.  
  
Juba was kicked away in his ribs. When he landed roughly on the ground, he already knew who kicked him.  
  
Jax held out a knife and asked: "Is this your knife?" Juba smiled.  
  
"Jax!" Kitana felt a relief going through her body. They're here! Wabiko used the chance to lung in. Kitana and Wabiko rolled away (?) into the bushes.  
  
"This is my knife." Juba spoke as he watched the two tangled females rolling away. Anger filled Jax up.  
  
"Then I came to return it to you." He remembered this knife stuck on Stryker's chest. Juba grinned cruelly.  
  
  
  
Reptile stopped attacking Liu. He looked at his side. He saw one figure coming this direction.  
  
"Liu!" Reptile narrowed his eyes as he looked at the running figure. He's the one I fought not long ago-Liu kicked him on his abdomen. Reptile lost his concentrating of the camouflage technique.  
  
Johnny bumped into the figure that appeared suddenly.  
  
"Woa!" Johnny stepped two three meters back. "Hey, you…!" He pointed at Reptile. Instead of answering, Reptile hissed back.  
  
"Johnny!" Liu amazed (?).  
  
"Hey!" Johnny brought his hand up pointing the scaly cold-blooded animal. Reptile leaped to Johnny with a loud hiss.  
  
"I-I'll take care of this one!" Liu heard Johnny, who managed to say in the confusion when Reptile pushed his into the bushes near them.  
  
  
  
Sub-Zero, Callipso and Sonya watched the three fights going on at the same time. They didn't know which to help. Liu came running toward them.  
  
"How many are there?" Sonya asked when Liu arrived.  
  
"Well, quite a lot. There's…I guess four, five of them."  
  
Somehow they became silent. Sonya broke the silence as she sighed loudly.  
  
"You know, I'm tired of this "magical portal enemies."" Then she headed slowly for Johnny. The three left behind warriors just looked at Sonya's back.  
  
"Where are your playmates?" The trio (?) turned around. They saw Reiko and Sung-Hee standing about 10 meters away.  
  
"Sung-Hee!" Callipso's eyes turned red. She stepped one step forward already in a fighting stance. Sung-Hee was surprised.  
  
"You!" Sung-Hee pointed at her, "How come you're here!?"  
  
"To get your head." Callipso's voice was awfully cold and emotionless. Reiko glanced at Sung-Hee.  
  
"Who is this?" He asked quietly, "Seems like she's from your clan. She can join us."  
  
"Ah...no, she won't join us." Sung-Hee denied. She's trying to kill me. He added.  
  
"YOU!" Reiko pointed at Liu, "What's up, fluffy head. Fight!" Liu scowled and moved in slowly.  
  
"As you wish…" He muttered ironically.  
  
Callipso didn't seem to care when Liu went off to fight. All she was looking-glaring at was Sung-Hee. Rage started fill up inside her. She started to move in. Sung-Hee stepped back. Callipso went faster and faster. Sung-Hee turned and ran toward the main temple. Callipso dashed after him in her maximum speed.  
  
"Callipso!" Sub-Zero shouted in a rather quiet voice, and decided to go after her.  
  
This is it…Sung-Hee mused as he escaped into the big, ancient Chinese temple. Time to kill her. He smiled. When he came to the big throne-looking room, he stopped. He looked around. In the back of the hall, there was a huge Buddha sculpture. He stared at the entrance, where he stormed in. Callipso emerged, followed by the blue Lin Kuei warrior, who battled with Sung-Hee not long ago. I'm gonna fight with both of them? Sung-Hee shrank.  
  
"Sub-Zero," Callipso said as she glared at Sung-Hee, "This is between him and I…" She paused.  
  
"Please, don't help me. I am going to face him alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be alright." She turned to him, her eyes were not glowing, "Remember, I'm not that weak last time I fought him." She smiled.  
  
"But-" He stopped when he saw her wink before she turned around.  
  
Callipso brought her face back to Sung-Hee. Her eyes started to glow red again. She stepped forward slowly. She couldn't read Sung-Hee's face. His face was also emotionless. Soma, watch me. Callipso smiled before she attacked him.  
  
  
  
Jax did a nice elbow punch on Juba's back. Juba fell down forward but he did a handstand and bashed Jax's face with his legs. Juba came up to his feet and grabbed Jax by his shoulder. Then Juba brought his other hand's forearm and bashed Jax on his neck. He did a spin kick to make Jax fall to the ground. Jax rolled a bit to the side to avoid Juba's elbow blow as he dived to the ground. Jax kicked him in the arm as he still lay down. Juba rolled away by the kick. Jax stood up with effort. His neck still hurts.  
  
Juba was already up to his feet. He dashed toward the earth warrior. The earth warrior stepped to the side and brought his knee up. Juba widened his eyes and tried to stop. But too late, he received a nasty blow to his gut.  
  
  
  
Reiko narrowed his glowing eyes. Liu lunged in. Reiko blocked the first punch with his forearm and dodged the knee kick with his other hand. Liu did a spin kick, which Reiko ducked, but Reiko noticed that this was a double spin kick and received a powerful kick in his side. Reiko fell. But he kicked Liu's cheek as he fell. Liu stumbled backwards. Reiko got to his feet and jumped up. He threw fast blows as he landed behind the mortal kombat champion. Liu jumped low to the ground to avoid the attacks from the back. He rolled to the ground and suddenly spun himself with his legs straight to the side. This tripped Reiko who was chasing the rolling human. Liu got up without using his hands. He did a flying kick to Reiko who was getting up to his feet. Reiko was flown several meters away.  
  
Reiko felt his back scratching against the dry, poor soil. He got up quickly and blocked the fast blows from Liu. He found an opening and threw some clips. Then he did a roundhouse kick as the blows stunned Liu.  
  
Liu felt a whack on around his shoulder. The impulse sent Liu few meters away on the ground. Liu desperately scrambled to the side as he saw the attacker approached with a flying kick. Liu still on his crouching position, he braced his body on his right hand and right foot, he threw his left leg to Reiko's armpit. Liu heard the shout as he got up.  
  
  
  
Wabiko and Kitana were wrestling on the ground. Wabiko had a knife in her hand, Kitana, a matter of course, trying to get rid of it. Kitana now learned that Wabiko was stronger in muscles and she was under Wabiko's sturdy body. A light bolt lit up above her head. She jabbed her knee to Wabiko's gut.  
  
"A…u…" Kitana heard her groan. She pushed her away promptly and got up. Oh yes…She remembered. She walked to the still lying and moaning Wabiko and took the dagger away from her grip. Then she came back to her spot and threw the knife away to the nearby bushes and waited Wabiko to recover.  
  
  
  
There they are. Sonya raised one eyebrow and gazed the fight. Which one is winning? She thought carefree. Haha, Johnny received a facial punch. She smiled. Hey, that was a nice one. Sonya commented as she saw Johnny gave Reptile a split punch. Never knew reptiles had "balls". She thought as she watched Reptile cover his groin with a suffering face. She walked slowly to the spot. Johnny noticed her coming as if she was taking a walk.  
  
"Hey!" Johnny waved.  
  
"Watch your back!" Was the reply. Before Johnny could turn around, he felt a kick on his back. Johnny fell forward to the ground headfirst. Aw. Sonya mused. Then she turned into a jog.  
  
Reptile stood over Johnny. Then he brought his leg up and in the next second, he let it fall with speed.  
  
He opened his eyes widely when he stomped only the ground. And he realized that the female he also encountered in the jungle pulled Johnny away by his legs.  
  
As soon as she was done pulling him back, she jumped forward, one leg straight to the side. She bashed Reptile's head in the side with her shin. Reptile hissed. Johnny got up as he brushed off the sand on his face.  
  
"Hey…" He smiled weakly to Sonya.  
  
"You ok?" She saw him nod.  
  
Reptile watched silently. At the same time, he waited the pain to go away. Two attackers. This will make situation more difficult. He might win, but…he might not. The warriors' interests came back to him as they turned around to face him. Reptile thought fast. This is going to be a troublesome battle with two warriors against him. As he encountered them before, he knew that they are skilled. It would be stupid if he attack them now. To be smart, he should leave this place at once. Being alive was important than fighting with the warriors he held no hatred at. It was more like wasting time.  
  
Both in Johnny and Sonya's eyes, they saw Reptile disappear. They quickly turned into a defending posture and looked around, their back turning toward each other. They saw and heard nothing. They could only hear the fighting shouts nearby.  
  
Reptile stalked away smoothly from the place and headed for the small temple. He went to the behind and took out the "portal opener" and pressed the button.  
  
  
  
Callipso was now few feet away from her ex-master. 


	7. Part 7

 Callipso was now few feet away from her ex-master.

She only glared into his eyes emotionlessly.  

Sub-Zero could sense the tense moment between the two Black ninjas. They both waited for a moment whether the opponent would attack. Nobody moved. Sub-Zero knew their feeling before the battle. Sub-Zero, himself had experienced a lot of time. 

_If you're not moving, fine._ Callipso decided. _Lady's first…_She spun with her led straight to the side. Sung-Hee reflexes made him jump to the side and did the same thing. 

When Callipso came back from the spin, she crouched down to avoid the spin kick and formed a fist. 

Sung-Hee felt her fist whack his chin. It was lucky he didn't bite his tongue. His head snapped back. But he let his body follow (?) his head and flipped back. 

Callipso stumbled back as his legs kicked her away. Sung-Hee was on the ground again facing her. Sung-Hee attacked her immediately. Callipso dodged them all. They both looked each other in the eyes as they attacked. _What a beautiful face._ This was not Callipso's thought. 

"HAA!" With a battle yell, Callipso found the chance to do a spin kick between his attacks. Sung-Hee fell to the side. But he landed on his hands and cart wheeled to make some space. Callipso followed him _not_ to make some space. Sung-Hee quitted to do cart wheeling and started to run toward the temple's pillar, and he ran up to the post and landed behind her. 

Callipso twisted her lithe body to face him but she received a kick on her floating ribs. Her back hit the thick wooden pillar. She crouched down quickly as he threw some punches where her face was. She slid her leg to trip the ninja. But it seemed that the ninja already knew what she was going to do and he was high up in the air. Callipso got up and followed him to the air. She succeeded to grab him in the midair and threw him hard to the ground. 

Sung-Hee fell head first to the dusty floor of the temple. _Yes!_ Sub-Zero thought. But Sung-Hee with angry looking eyes, slid on the floor right under the still-on-the-air (?) Callipso and brought his legs up. Callipso's eyes opened widely. Now this was painful. In the next moment, Callipso realized that she was rolling on the floor feeling the pain on her stomach. Sung-Hee stood up, and slowly went toward to lying ex-black ninja. Sub-Zero hesitated. Should he go? Or should he wait.  

Sung-Hee was already there and glancing down triumphantly to the female ninja. He brought his leg up and in the next moment, his black boot was heading down to crush her head with speed. Sub-Zero's hand formed a fist in the tense moment. And the next moment, an agony scream echoed the ancient, dusty temple. Sub-Zero's eyes were half open watching the ground, afraid to see what's happening. _But wait, _Sub-Zero thought._ Callipso doesn't have that low voice._ And he opened his eyes. There he saw Callipso, who was still lying on the floor, holding Sung-Hee's foot with her both gloved hands and twisting it unpleasantly. Then when she was bored of twisting his ankle, she pushed it upward. This made Sung-Hee fell backward. Callipso stood up and watched the lying flamingo with her cool face. 

Juba couldn't resist the attacks since he got the blow to his gut. Jax attacked him madly, not giving him any chance to fight back. This made Juba dizzier and dizzier. Suddenly, he was pushed back and fell roughly to the floor with his chest facing up. He managed to lean on his elbows and looked up. Every part of his body pained. His opponent stood up looking back at him. Then Juba saw him mutter something and saw the other's hand searched in his pants. Juba knew he couldn't fight back with his badly injured body. So he just lied motionless and stared at Jax. In Juba's tired eyes, he saw the other warrior took out his knife. Juba stayed emotionless and gazed at the standing opponent.  He watched Jax as he held the knife into a throwing position, he watched him as he threw it. He felt an incredible pain on his chest but he kept on starring at the victor's eyes. On his right, or on his left chest, he did not know. He finally closed his eyes as he felt the pain take his conscious away.

Liu fell diagonally, head first to the ground. Reiko stood up few meters away from him doing some quick, slight steps that went right, left and up and down. Liu got up as he rubbed his cheek and went into a fighting pose. _This is going to be difficult than I thought._ Mused Liu as he glared the opponent's shiny eyes. Liu started another round as he span and brought his leg with speed. Reiko blocked with his arm as the leg came to his side, then he let his other hand, which formed a fist, sprang forward. Liu dodged at the last moment and since Reiko's torso came closer than before, he punched right in the middle of Reiko's abdomen. Reiko moaned. _Bull's eye._ Liu thought happily and without taking a break, he lifted his leg up and bashed Reiko's neck with his shin. Reiko fell to the dry ground with another moan. But Reiko too, without pausing, he jumped up and attacked him. Liu was surprised but his supreme reflex tilted his head to the side and avoided the fist and he returned the surprise with his knee digging Reiko's abdomen. _Again…_Reiko thought as he groaned_…on the same spot… _All he could do was just cover his stomach with his hands, and he knew that this movement didn't even heal the pain. Liu kicked powerfully Reiko's solar plexus in a sokutou form and made Reiko topple to the left. Then with his left leg, he kicked him on Reiko's upper arm and made him go dizzily to the right. Then Liu jumped up and as he spun backward, he kicked the warrior's chest with enough impulse to lift him up for a moment, and came back to his feet. This double kick made Reiko choke. _This is not good…_He received a sokutou kick on his thigh. Reiko shouted in pain involuntary. This kick was enough strong to stun his leg. The mortal warrior continued his attacks as he kicked Reiko's both shins. Reiko kneeled to the ground. Then he felt the opponent's hands that formed a shutou bashed his neck. _If this goes on and on, I won't survive! _Reiko realized. Liu kept on attacking. _I have to stop this, or, I won't meet Zafria…Zafria! _Zafria's face came up to his mind. With a loud, masculine roar, he stood up. This took Liu aback. Half scared by the recovered warrior's shout and half surprised that he still had some strength to stand up. And in the next moment, he realized that he received a powerful punch to his face, which sent him 3 meters away. Reiko speedily (?) limped away. Liu just sat there where he fell. _Aw…_ He rubbed his cheek. 

Scorpion sat on the downstairs' old sofa with his legs crossed. He could hear Haruna cooking in the kitchen as the good smell came into his sensitive nose. _Why did they come? _He was thinking about the two soldiers of Shinnok's. _Did Shinnok sent them to kill me? Or somebody else did? Because I still don't report back? …I have to go back…? _He closed his eyes. Then sighed. He wanted to know who was this mysterious female, Haruna. He knew that he met her _somewhere_. _And besides, if I go back, I might get attacked again. I should stay here for a while. _

Scorpion opened his eyes and he silently looked at the entrance of the living room. A moment later Haruna appeared and said. "Lunch is ready." She smiled and went back to the kitchen. He stood up from the sofa. A slight pain still rushed on his chest and back. Then the young Shirai-Ryu ninja walked slowly to the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty small because the dining table was taking most of the place. Though the squared table was quite small too. They sat facing each other. 

"Please eat!" Haruna looked straight into his eyes and smiled. She was not afraid now. _Why do I have to be afraid? He saved me!_ Her white cheek turned slightly red. 

Scorpion looked at the food. It looked good. Without checking the food as he used to, he ate a piece of roasted meat straight away. It was delicious. And there was nothing wrong with it. No poison, nothing. Then he realized that Haruna was looking at him. 

"It is good." He spoke. He thought he heard a sigh from her. Then she began to eat. 

When Haruna was almost done eating their meals, she broke the silence.

"Are you a ninja?" Scorpion finished eating his meal and put the fork down.

"Yes." _He is really Hanzo._ Haruna thought. _He has that necklace and he's a ninja._

"How did you know?" Scorpion asked as gently as he could in his harsh voice. 

"Um, well, I don't know, you wear this clothes that looks like a uniform…and you can fight." 

"I see." Scorpion watched as she finished her meal. "Have…have we met before?" He hesitated but asked. Haruna didn't know how to answer. _Say YES!_ She told herself. But when she opened her mouth, a telephone rang loudly. 

"Excuse me!" Then she rushed out of the room.

Kitana grabbed Wabiko's shoulder and with her other hand, which formed like a spear, she brought it forward as the hand whipped through the air and hit Wabiko's windpipe. Wabiko froze for a moment. Kitana let her go. Wabiko spat out some blood. _What the hell…is…happening to me…?_ She now realized that she could only breath out. She slowly fell to her knees, still coughing out some blood. Before she fell to the ground, she looked at the standing warrior. Her face was emotionless and looking directly back at Wabiko. 

Kitana stood panting and waited Wabiko to breath out her last breath. Then she realized that Sonya, Johnny, Liu and Jax were staring at her few meters away. 

"Wow, that was a cool ending." Johnny broke the silence. "I could use that scene to my new film…"

"Where are the other enemies?" Kitana asked. 

"They're all gone." Sonya replied. 

"And…where're Sub-Zero and Callipso?"

"Oh…I guess they're still fighting." 

"Let's go find them! They might need help!" And the others followed Kitana.   

           

Callipso's shin touched Sung-Hee's groin _hard_. Then a small moan echoed in the hall. Callipso got up and did a triple spin kick aiming his solar plexus. _How long are we fighting? _Sung-Hee thought tiredly as he received three kicks seriously. _She's not even tired?_ He wondered in pain. 

"Tired of fighting?" She asked. Sung-Hee looked into her glowing red eyes. 

"Fine, I'll make this battle shorter and easier." And she unsheathed her three-bladed platinum knife. Sung-Hee jumped up. The next moment, the blades slashed the air. Sung-Hee began to sweat. He couldn't continue dodging these pointy things. In the end, he will be a piece of meat on a skewer! And Sung-Hee didn't even have time to take his hidden weapon out since she was attacking him with speed. The knives smoothly stayed on her fingers and danced trickery in her hands. It spun wildly in the air and shone beautifully in the dim temple. Sung-Hee remembered that she was one of the magnificent Black ninja who handled long daggers. Sung-Hee took out the round object and pressed the button. Then he screamed in pain. When his attention turned away, the blade slashed his stomach. The portal opened. Ignoring the pain,

"You'll pay for this!" Sung-Hee dived into the portal as he left the message.  

Callipso stood motionless as the portal faded away. Then she wiped the blood from the blade. She could sense Sub-Zero walking toward her. She looked at him. 

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. 

"Yes. Well, that was indeed a long fight. I don't feel like fighting anymore!" She joked. She sheathed her shiny blades where it belonged. The two ninjas heard footsteps coming towards them. 

"Sub-Zero? Callipso?" It was Sonya's voice. 

"We're here." The two also headed out where the voice came.

"Oh good, you guys are alive!" Johnny smiled. 

"Yea, we're alive…" Callipso smiled back. "Well? How was your fight?" 

"Some escaped but, we killed two of them." Jax said.

"Yeah, Sung-Hee escaped too. That bastard." Callipso frowned. "Let's go home. I'm tired." 

"I agree." Liu said as he still rubbed his cheek. 

When they were heading slowly to the Dragon Jets, Sonya remembered something and said: "Wait!" And she ran back to the place where they had been fighting. And in the next moment she came running back. 

"What were you up to? You couldn't wait until home to go to the toilette?" Johnny asked.

"No, stupid. I brought this from one of the corpses. You know the object that opens the portal." And she showed to everybody. 

He opened his eyes in pain. _Is this the Nether realm?_ He thought. But no, the surrounding landscape was same as before. _Huh?_ _That means…I'm still alive?_ When he breathed, his chest pained. With courage, he looked at his chest. There was a knife stuck on his _right_ chest. The knife missed his heart. He slowly touched the knife and pulled out.  An agony shout came out from his mouth. But the knife was out from his wounded fresh. He slowly sat up and looked around. _I'm alive…I'm alive…and I _will _survive…_Then he sheathed _his _knife to his belt and slowly stood up. 

Juba went toward the temple to spend the night in there.

Scorpion felt the warm touch drew away from his back.

"There." Haruna said as she finished wrapping new and fresh bandages. "If we do this about once or twice, your wound will be gone!" She said as she smiled into his face. 

"Thank you." Scorpion realized that he was thanking her again. He watched as the young female pack up the things into the first aid box. 

"You seem to know a lot about medical science." He asked her.

"Yes, well, I have to. I want to be a nurse." She told him. From that moment, the chat started. Scorpion listened her. Leaving some short comments or replies when needed. But he was not bored at all. Emotions and feelings (except anger) was rare coming out from his masked face. He was indeed interested talking to her. And at the same time, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was letting this female this close to him. And this conversation, he realized, was the longest in past few years…It was two hours later when Haruna exited the room and both of them went to sleep. 

"What did you say? You couldn't destroy them?" Shinnok asked in surprise. Only two warriors kneeled in front of the fallen elder god. Quan Chi stood few feet behind Shinnok. 

"Where're the others?" The god asked. 

"…We don't know exactly, my lord." Reiko answered with courage.

"What do you mean 'we don't know exactly'?" Shinnok's expression was confusion mixed up with anger.  

"Where are Reptile, Wabiko and Juba?" 

"We suppose Wabiko was eliminated, same with Juba. But, we don't know about Reptile."

The fallen god asked another question. "And you came back because you were about to get murdered?" No replies. 

Quan Chi's white lips curved slightly upward as he heard the god growled. He knew the reason why this god became a fallen god. He heard him talk and scold to Reiko and Sung-Hee but the white creature didn't listen to him. _Those warriors didn't come back. Then Scorpion must have killed them. Then that means he's alive. And he's with that female. I should send another pack of fighters, more skilled fighters to destroy him before he remembers anything about his past._ When he finished thinking, he was surprised that Shinnok was still shouting some rude words to the kneeling warriors. Then came a pause. Quan Chi guessed that his breath ran out.

"OUT! All of you, OUT!" Shinnok shouted. _Again…_Quan Chi thought. _Then with another pathetic plan of his…_he sighed. Then with a bow he exited the room heading to the fighters' room. 

Quan Chi opened the door and entered the room. He paused there for a moment and gazed at the warriors who were training, sleeping on the benches, and some, eating. _Those…one, two…six fighters will do well for the troublesome young Scorpion. Those fighters are pretty well trained than those last two. _Quan Chi grinned. Then he walked over to the six training fighters. 

"Ehem." He drew attention. The fighters looked at him and stopped training. Then they looked at who he was and quickly bowed.

"All of you must kill this ninja." He suddenly started to explain. He didn't want to waste his free time. 

"He is an elite Shirai-Ryu ninja…" The warriors glanced each other. "…Who is in Tokyo, by some reason, he doesn't want to go back here.  He betrayed us. Now he must pay for what he did." Quan Chi didn't know what Scorpion did. "This is your mission to murder the Shirai-Ryu ninja. If you will succeed this mission, your reward will be something that you could not imagine." He finished. He didn't even remember what he said. He just blabbed it out. _I hope I made sense…_Then the warriors thanked him by bowing a low and long bow and scurried away.Quan Chi made a satisfied smile. _All I have to worry about now is, will Scorpion die?_

_I…I can't concentrate…_She sighed and opened her eyes. Callipso sat in the middle of her room. She meditated as she basked the moonlight. Her breathing was a bit faster that usual. Her smooth shoulders moved up and down exaggeratedly. She was remembering about the long fight which she took part. _Sung-Hee, you foul coward. _Sparkle ofrage burned inside her. _Why couldn't I destroy him today? I had almost an hour._ She remembered the attacks she gave. _If I crouched down after I did that high kick, I could of have punched the abdomen…and then, then…no…it's too late._ She sighed again. This was such a non-sense. She was wasting her time. _I'd better sleep. _She disrobed herself. She neatly placed her black _gi_ (ninja clothes) on one place. _Oh damn. _Her night robe was now in the washing machine. She shrugged and slipped into her bed. 

"Ow!" Sung-Hee shouted the way he wanted (?).  _Nobody's around so…_"Ahh! That bitch" He shouted again in pain. He was just treating his wounds that he got from Callipso's knife. _She'll pay for this._ Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, except it was long. He plastered the medicine again. And again, he shouted.

Reiko opened the door and smiled to the guest.

"Hey." He let Zafria in, who still stared at his bruise. 

"Reiko…are you ok?" 

"Yea."

"Does it hurt?" 

"Well…a bit, but it's alright. Don't worry." Reiko didn't want to show his beaten body to her. Zafria buried her face into his warm, strong chest. Reiko put his arms around her. 

"Were you about to get killed?" She asked. Reiko thought about it. 

"Well…but I'm alive here!" He made a bright voice. Zafria looked up to him. Tears shown in her eyes. Reiko stopped laughing. Zafria started to sob. It looked adorable (?) to him.

"I…I don't…wa..want to…s…s…see you like that…anymore…" Reiko held her tighter with one arm and with another hand; he brought it up to her beautiful face and removed a drop of tear with his hand.

"Warriors can't always win, honey. They have to know and experience what the hell is "losing" too." He spoke softly.

"But…if…if you're de..dead…you…can't…do…anything about it." Zafria sobbed. 

"Yes I know. Warriors have to learn how to stay alive too. If they can't, they aren't well trained or something like that. And you're here for me, and I can't do anything stupid. And I _won't._" 

Zafria sobbed as she still buried her face into his chest for a moment, but then with a clear voice: "I'm pregnant." Reiko paused and stared into her eyes. How many seconds they stared at each other? 

"Wha-you mean…you mean that…you and me-" He stopped talking non-sense when he saw Zafria nod. _Amazing! Yes! Her and my child!! WOW!_ Reiko didn't even notice that he was smiling. He suddenly let go of her and rushed into the bathroom. Then he washed his face with freezing cold water and looked into the mirror in front of him. 

Zafria listened his roar (?) of joy. She finally felt relaxed in these few days. She felt so warm inside her from that roar of joy. 

Reiko came out from the bathroom smiling at her. 

"Zafria…I just can't explain. It's just…" Then he kissed her. 

Zafria never felt so good and relaxed in her life. They lay in the bed, close together, warming the new life between them. 

Scorpion opened his eyes by the birds' cheeping sounds.


	8. Part 8

Scorpion opened his eyes by the birds' cheeping sounds. _What time is it…?_ He slowly turned his head toward to the clock that was on the small table next to the bed. _Ten o'clock…_He never woke up so late. Well, yesterday, he slept at two. He's not used to sleep late and wake up early. He yawned under his mask. He sat up and realized that his wounds didn't hurt at all. He got up and put his clothes on (which was his usual yellow outfit). And opened the door. He stopped and listened for some sounds whether Haruna was awake, no sounds…He went downstairs silently. _Is she still sleeping?_ He opened the living room. 

She was sleeping on the sofa, soundlessly. Scorpion didn't do anything but stared at her. Like a magnet, he went closer to the sleeping mortal. He knelt down and gazed into her face. Her white, smooth skin shone brightly as the morning sun lightened the living room. Scorpion just watched her with his dead white eyes. Then he noticed something as an object shone around her neck as the sun light reflected. He looked at it closer. It was a simple silver-color necklace that rested on her smooth skin. Scorpion narrowed his eyes. _That necklace…_Then he found himself touching his own. He made his face even closer to her neck to see the necklace more carefully. _It's exactly the same as mine…_Then he began to think hard as he stayed on the same pose. Something was coming up, he felt the mysterious past was about to be uncovered or pulled out with one single rope, with only one pull…He hated the fact that he couldn't remember. He continued looking at her. He found himself sitting next to the sofa, warming himself up with the morning sun's heat, resting his gaze on her. For a long time, he realized, he hasn't met anything cleaner than this woman. Everyday, he faced with killing, protecting his life and attacking with hatred. He trusted only himself. And now, sitting in front of Haruna, he felt a little different. Almost amazed that this type of mortal exist in this cold world.  _I am dead…I wonder if she noticed my dead eyes…_He sighed._ Dead…_He was killed by the Lin Kuei ninja Sub-Zero. _Heh, that ninja, Sub-Zero said he had a brother called Sub-Zero…Who could have hired him to kill me…Now I am hired to kill them, my reward is…"was" the water of life…Now they sent me some thugs to destroy me… Bring it on…bring it on…Quan Chi, I will not forget that. _He squeezed his hand. He heard a moan and a sound of stretching; he looked back at Haruna who was about to wake up. She opened her eyes sleepy and slowly turned her face toward Scorpion then froze. Silent conquered the room. 

"Oh!" Blushing, Haruna quickly sat up on the sofa and took one better look at the Shirai-Ryu ninja and sighed in relief. "Scorpion, it's you."

"Good morning."

"You were there all the time?" She asked timidly. "I hope I did not snore."

"No, you did not." He tried his best to speak gently in his harsh voice.

Haruna became uncomfortable and shy as the ninja stared at her calmly. "I bet you should be hungry too, I'll make the breakfast!" She smiled and exited the living room. Scorpion's glance followed Haruna and stopped at the door as she disappeared from the room. He truly couldn't believe he could be "un"wild in front of her. He couldn't deny that he was curious of her. He wasn't only interested because of the mysterious past between her, but her feminine move and her gentleness. It was so unusual in _his_ life. He saw females but not like her. Females he knew were aggressive and knew how to kill. Haruna, on the other hand is so defenseless and fragile, which caught most of his attention. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. Haruna noticed him as soon as he entered the room.

"I was about to call you. The breakfast is ready!" Her bright smile reflected in his eyes.

Callipso woke up. As she watched the ceiling, she sighed slowly.  Then she sat up with a sad feature.  _Again, a dream of Soma…and I haven't taken avenge yet!_ She quickly got up and changed into her Black ninja outfit. She washed her face with cold water and looked into the mirror hanged in front of her. She stared herself feeling fresh but still in a difficult face.  After the moment, she finally decided to go out and join the others. In the large dining room, she found her new friends. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning, Callipso!" Replied Kitana with a smile.

Sitting with the others, Callipso ate quietly, thinking. Sometimes, she heard the others laugh, and heard them talking about films; the females (Kitana and Sonya) preferred romantic movies, Johnny Cage said he wanted to act in a romantic film one day, etc.  After eating, she decided to warm up in the training room. She was alone in the room so she relaxed a little. 

She mainly practiced on the forms. She concentrated on every move, the steps, the balanced kicks and punches. She also focused on breathing and slowly moved, tensing her every muscles. Only her deep and low breathing broke the silence. She challenged with her weapons; spinning in her hands, rotating into every directions. As she spun the blades, she imagined an opponent in front of her. Both arms spread out straight aside; she advanced by turning her torso and bringing her leg ready to kick. She imagined that the opponent dodged the attack, as soon as she landed she threw her arm: three blades also facing the same direction as her arm, she performed a kill. Suddenly, she turned back throwing one of the sais into remarkable speed in order to cut the rope, which was hanging on the other side of the room. A sharp sound echoed in the room. Callipso stood there still in a difficult face, sweating hard, relaxing her muscles.

Callipso entered the technical room where computers, monitors and other machines, which she did not have any clue what those did, rested in their places. Just as she knew, the metallic black circular small object was on the table.  _The thing that would lead me to the other realm…_She thought as she slowly walked toward to the table. Staring for a while, her hand reached for the object. 

"Are you really going?" A voice froze her hand. She was actually surprised that she was not alone in the room as Sub-Zero erased his presence and without a sound, he entered the room. She stood there in silence for a while looking at the floor. Sub-Zero patiently waited.

"Yes." 

 "But-"

"I cannot rest with a thought of my enemy in my mind, who has killed my good friend without any reason. He cannot stay alive." Callipso explained sadly.

Sub-Zero watched her and listened. Callipso reflected in his cold eyes.

"I will come with you, Callipso." He said quietly. 

"I will be alright, you do not have to-" 

"I have decided that I will always protect you." He looked straight into her eyes. Callipso looked back at him, not sure about what he meant. She never experienced this type of moments. This air, together, alone in one room with a mortal of opposite gender. Of course this is not the first time being with another person, but something was totally different. She studied that his attention was totally focusing on her and she felt her heart go hot. _Almost uncomfortable…_She mused. 

She opened her mouth to refuse but froze looking into his feature.

"If it's not a problem, then I will appreciate your help." She told him. "Thank you."

Sub-Zero bowed lightly. 

"But I will take Sung-Hee alone. And I do not wish to inform the others." Callipso added.

"It will be fine with me." Sub-Zero smiled. "But we will return alive."

"Yes." Callipso returned a smile. Sub-Zero came closer and reached for the object. Then he gave it to Callipso. 

The sun was high in the sky, heating up the air. Scorpion crossed his legs and stood on his head while bracing his body with his arms. He watched the upside-down Haruna, who was in the small garden hanging the washed clothes under the sun, in the living room though the opened glass door. 

"The sun is shining so hard I'm boiling!" Haruna said out loud as she hanged her wet shirt. Then she looked at him." Wow…how could you stay in that form…?" For the moment she watched him, who did not moved an inch, in astonishment then she decided that he was in meditation, she turned away and started to finish her job.  

Scorpion concentrated. He was aware of everything around him. He knew about the tiny flying insect just flew right behind him, a curtain making soft sounds in the kitchen, he could hear a cat passing by on the high concrete fence of their garden.  Scorpion narrowed his eyes slightly, then after one brief moment, he uncrossed his legs in the midair and let them fall. In the sitting position, still his hands were in the same places as before, he glared at the floor. Feeling nervous, he stood up without a sound and steadily walked out of the living room to the garden where Haruna was hanging the laundries in the sun. In the middle of the garden, next to Haruna: who was humming a melody, he stopped. Even more tensed, Scorpion moved only his eyes to look around. Haruna finally noticed the uneasy ninja standing like a stone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked but there was no reply. 

The sun still shone brightly, a group of sparrows chirped in the nearby bushes but suddenly quitted singing and flew away. Haruna watched them in a quizzical look. Suddenly a sharp wind rushed through the garden and blue flames bombed out of nowhere around them. Scorpion tensed his muscles as he narrowed his dead eyes. _One, two, three…six of those blasted idiots…_Scorpion studied them. Haruna was in a total confusion and hid herself behind the Shirai-Ryu ninja. The bluish silver flame slowly turned into a human form and as another wind blew, it blew the flames away as well and black-well-worn-torn-clothed-men (?) appeared in front of them. They were already in a tensed fighting position facing directly to the Shirai-Ryu ninja. Scorpion, who has quickly recovered his presence of mind, without shrinking back, stared back at them. Haruna, with her mouth wide open, also stared at them in shock behind Scorpion's shoulder. _They're back again!!_ In her heart, she shouted.

"Prepare to die! Traitor!!!" One of the warriors shouted in a menacing voice. _Traitor…_Scorpion repeated bitterly in his heart. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Haruna's terrified face. 

"Do not worry. Just don't move and don't draw attention." He whispered softly and he turned back to the others after seeing Haruna nodded. Then she slowly crouched down to her knees behind the ninja as she trembled. 

Scorpion took wider stances and bent his knees. Breathing slowly and deeply, gathering all of his concentration, he tensed his arms, slowly circled in front of his chest and formed a fighting position. One of his arms was bent up so his hard fist was right next to his ear. The other arm was aiming down straight defending his torso. Moments past. None of them were moving (even Haruna). Scorpion used his opportunity and studied them. _I suppose they are better than the thugs before…they have much patience, better fighting stances…but still looking nervous…_ The soldiers were getting uneasy. Either of them didn't want to be the first one attacking the infamous Shirai-Ryu ninja, who was standing steadily in front of them. Scorpion didn't miss the opening when one warrior moved his foot for a better stance. Haruna almost jumped up in surprise when Scorpion kicked the ground and advanced toward that soldier by performing a roundhouse kick in order to keep the others away. All of them, with lack of reflexes, hesitated. As Scorpion landed, without a pause he approached closer with another roundhouse kick. This time, not as blocking but as attacking. He successfully knocked the opponent by his neck. Without watching the soldier fly diagonally down to the ground, Scorpion turned and waited the others rushing to kill him.

Two warriors attacked him from the front. Scorpion stepped forward and blocked the arm and a foot from the enemies. Without stopping, the Shirai-Ryu ninja looked behind and gave a charging enemy at his back an accurate kick in his abdomen. Scorpion turned back to the two soldiers quickly and tried an attack. He charged at them by kicking one and punching another one, but they both blocked swiftly. Scorpion turned his head and saw two more soldiers ready to strike him. He couldn't block the shin-kick from the nearest one, which he received in the stomach. The other one ran two-three steps forward and with a battle cry, he approached with a punch. Scorpion ducked down and still in a crouching position, he circled with his right leg stretched out flat on the ground, trying to trip them. The soldiers jumped back. _They are well trained…perhaps I should hurry up for the kill. _Mused Scorpion. Scorpion had his attention to the soldier, who was stunned by the roundhouse-kick, dashing toward him. Once Scorpion was in his reach, he did a low spin kick but Scorpion flipped back toward the foe that has kicked him in the stomach. Scorpion twisted his body in the midair and landed facing the target. The ninja assaulted using his hands stepping forward. The soldier dodged the punches stepping backward but failed the ninja's fast clip on his shoulder. He lost his concentration as the pain struck his chest. He failed again to block another seiken-punch on his solar plexus. Glaring back at the emotionless ninja, he shot back the punches but the Shirai-Ryu ninja grabbed the forearms tightly and he brought his leg up swiftly, so his sole facing the sky. Then he did a kakato-otoshi (heel kick); bringing his leg down with strength in one smooth move. In the last seconds before his heel touched the opponent, he slightly twisted his torso and made his leg go down a bit diagonally; aiming the neck. All of the mortals in the garden heard a loud cracking sound and saw one warrior fell limp on the grass. After a brief pause, the soldiers charged again. The nearest warrior kicked in aiming Scorpion's head but Scorpion quickly stepped aside and in change, he swung his leg at his side and accelerated backwards. The hit was enough to make the soldier lift in the air and fly backward. 

"Waa!" Haruna shouted in surprise when the torn-clothed warrior landed on his back in front of her with his head on her lap. Quickly, she swished his head away and stumbled back. The warrior rolled to his chest, shook his head and slowly looked up at Haruna. Haruna gulped. _What does this supposed to mean? _She saw the bad tempered soldier was now fully aware of her presence and slowly started to get up, still in pain from the ninja's powerful kick. Haruna also slowly got up. They stood staring each other for the moment. Suddenly, Haruna ran toward the house. The soldier continued after her.

"Help! Scorpion~!!" She was in half-tear situation. Scorpion turned around and saw what was happening. _Damn! Haruna! _He tried to go after her but one of the remaining five soldiers kicked his back with enough power to make him fall forward. Scorpion, with his superb reflex, landed on his hands, without letting his body to land, kicked with his both feet to bash the other's chin in the midair. The warrior gave a cry as his head snapped back and fell. Scorpion was quickly on his feet.

Haruna ran into the living room with her skirt swinging around. _Where is that thing?! _She looked around desperately. _Where did I leave it?_ She heard the footsteps behind her and kept on running away. 

"Seyaaa!" Haruna turned around and saw the yelling aggressor approaching with a flying kick. Haruna cried and crouched down as she covered her head with her hands and arms.

Scorpion heard the crashing sound of the glasses and a shout of Haruna. In his dead white eyes, a light of haste appeared. 

_He…he broke my cupboard…!_ Haruna sat powerlessly as she saw the combatant pull his leg from the broken object once called as a cupboard. Haruna was brought back to her senses when the fighter yelled. "Come here you girl!" This time, she made herself to the kitchen. She tripped and rolled through the dining table. The chaser came right after her then stopped in front of the table and with one quick motion; he brought his leg up and with a shout, broke the table with his heel just when Haruna rolled out. _I'm lucky…_Haruna wiped her sweat in her forehead. Then her feature brightened a little. _There it is! _A few meters away next to the small fridge, there was a baseball bat standing against it. Haruna desperately crawled toward it and grabbed tightly in her hands as soon as she heard the warrior kicking the pieces of table away to get closer. By collecting all of her courage, Haruna stood up and turned around. The warrior's eyes split wider when he saw her equipped with a weapon (bat). With her eyes closed in fear, Haruna brandished her weapon. The warrior stepped aside and accidentally sat on the chair, which was right behind him. Using that moment, Haruna burst out of the room heading for the stairs. She tried running faster as she heard the footsteps charging after her.

The other four attackers surrounded Scorpion. Scorpion had to act fast. He kicked back in a sokutou highly by leaning his torso forward and he used the opportunity to punch forward. Both attacks were accurate and had hit both of them, which were in front of the ninja and behind. Then he flipped away at the last moment when the other two threw some kicks. The warriors did not give up and they kept on coming back. Scorpion tried hard blocking every attack but some had hit him. Then he heard another rumbling from the house, Haruna shouting in fear. Without showing the pain he had received in his solar plexus, he bashed back the soldier with enough power to send him three meters away. The fighters paused and watched the angered Shirai-Ryu ninja who stood powerfully in the middle. The soldiers glanced each other. _You diseased…_Scorpion narrowed his white eyes as he glared back finally showing his slightly angered face to the others. 

"Haaa!" The stupidest, or perhaps the bravest than the rest, lunged in with a flying kick toward the Shirai-Ryu ninja. 

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion brought his hand up and the others saw a dark snake-like figure pierced the warrior's neck in a remarkable speed. The lifeless body fell with thud near Scorpion. The enemies watched the snake in shock, which vanished back into the hand of the Shirai-Ryu ninja. Another cracking sound came from the house. Also shouts from both of the running people. 

Without warning, the nearest opponent received a high spin kick. Scorpion quickly moved on to the one who stood next to him with his mouth open. Scorpion used his both hands and grabbed the other's head and brought it down. At the same moment, he shot his knee up. With one short cry, the warrior, who couldn't oppose, died fast as his skull cracked. As soon as that was over, Scorpion jumped up aggressively and spun in midair with his leg straight to the side forming a koshi. His foot reached the soldier's neck. The mortal fell to the ground never getting back to his feet for more trouble. Scorpion landed and turned his head to the remaining fighter recovering from the spin kick. The soldier looked around and saw his comrades unmoving on the ground. He face went red and glared back to the ninja. Forgetting his fear, he dashed toward him. He emerged with a speedy kick, which aimed the ninja's chin but the faster ninja avoided by moving aside and grabbed the fighter's ankle tightly. Before the soldier could bring his other leg to kick Scorpion's face, Scorpion bent one of his knees toward his chest and sprung it out. In the next moment, his foot sole broke the others knee joint. The warrior screamed in agony and fell to his side. As he still shouted, Scorpion walked by him and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him to his knees. Glaring with his dead eyes right into the others, Scorpion brought his other hand up, which only two of his fingers stuck out. In a flash of time, his hand shot out and struck a point in the soldier's neck. The warrior closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Scorpion enlightened his grip and let him go. All of these killing affairs happened less than a minute. Again, anger was good. It gave him strength and speed.

 Scorpion knew this wasn't over. He dashed into the living room and sprinted for the stairs. _Haruna…_He hoped she was uninjured. 

Haruna was driven into the small balcony. Her bat was lost between the confusion of the getaway. She had nothing to throw, she didn't dared to fight back and she was trembling as she slowly backed away. The warrior stepped into the balcony, finally smiling a little. Haruna felt her back touch the handrail of the balcony. She looked behind and saw her small garden pretty far down. She looked back at the approaching warrior.

"Well, looks like you lost your way sweetie…" He smiled nastily at her, which she trembled even more. "Looks like you and I are going to have fu-" 

Haruna forgot to breath as she saw a monster-looking black animal sticking out from his neck. Then the monster disappeared making a hole into his neck. 

"Gaah…" The warrior moaned in pain as blood spilt out. Haruna screamed as he stumbled closer. 

"Nooo! Go away! Please!" Haruna desperately tried to push him away but he was quite heavy. He fell down first.

Scorpion saw Haruna disappear from the balcony with a short scream of fear. Panicked form struck Scorpion and he immediately dashed for the handrails.

"HANZO-!!!" Haruna cried as she fell. Scorpion, who was already crouching on the handrail, grabbed the handrail and swung down. Measuring the exact degree, he kicked the handrail downward and let his grip go from the handrail. The kick gave much faster speed than Haruna's natural (?) fall. Scorpion caught her with both arms holding tightly against his chest in the midair, still facing to the ground. Scorpion flipped his body desperately in the last moment and succeeded in landing on his feet with a big thud echoing in the garden. 

Scorpion, still in a tense body, stood panting, carrying Haruna, who was also panting as she hid her face on his shoulder and holding his neck tightly with her arms. Around them the fallen warriors started to vanish into the thin air. Slowly, Scorpion recovered his presence of mind and loosened his hold of Haruna. _Protecting someone else…could be harder than protecting myself…_Thought Scorpion heartily. Still holding her up, he peered into her face. 

"Are you…ok?" His harsh voice broke the silence. Then he noticed that she was in tears. As he stared at her in amazement, he made her down to her feet as softly as he could. Standing close to her, he watched her clear tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Finally he found some words. "Are you injured somewhere?" 

"Just scratches." She replied between the tears. Then Scorpion experienced something he never had: Haruna jumped to him and hid her face on his hard chest. It seemed to him like electricity ran through him. He felt her warm feminine body touching his, which made his heart pound slightly faster. He stood like a stone. 

"Scorpion…" Haruna said in a slight voice. Then she looked into his face. "Thank god you were there when I fell…thank you." Hearing that, he felt his heart burning hot. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were softly red. Scorpion looked at her with his eyes wide. Then he found himself touching her shoulders lightly by his hands. Haruna could not read his face but his eyes were serious. Feeling the warmth of his hands by her shoulder, she watched his masked face's expression and guess that he was about to say something then suddenly-

Scorpion sprang around in a fighting position. Brief moments passed and finally, Haruna also heard sounds of footsteps coming towards them. Feeling sick, she imagined of those bloodthirsty warriors. But then…

A double-chinned round-shaped-fat&short middle-aged woman appeared from their house. Scorpion cocked his thin eyebrow.

"Oh, Mrs. Kazawa!" Haruna called out. "Is there any problem?"

"Naa~, don't ask me dear. Haru-chan, what's with this cupboard?" Her loud voice filled up the garden. Scorpion slowly stood up straight. 

"Oh…that cupboard…it was quite old. So-, we broke it up to make it fit through the door…so we could throw outside…" Haruna knew she was acting like an idiot. 

"Well, Haruna, when did you become so vicious?" The woman asked her as she crossed her hands. Haruna just smiled. 

"So are you sure there's no problem? Because I heard some shouting and screaming too-"

"No problem at all! I guess I left the TV loud…there was this action movie going on-just a minutes ago." She smiled. 

"Ok…but if you have anything, just call ME, ok, Haruna?" 

"Yes-"

"Anything, I will help you. Just call me. I'll be always there. Oh except on Wednesdays. You know I have this aerobic lesson." She blabbed out.

"Yes, I know." Haruna smiled. "I'll call you when I need something. Thank you for your kindness every time, Mrs. Kazawa." 

"No, not at all my dear…" Then she looked suspiciously at Scorpion. Before she could continue her talk, three of them heard a ringing sound.

"Oh! It's my doorbell! I forgot my friends were coming this afternoon!" Shrieked the woman. "So, see ya!" She winked and scurried away. Haruna bowed lightly and sighed.

"She's my neighbor, Mrs. Kazawa. She's nice. She was a good friend of my mother, so she feels that she has to take care of me." Haruna explained to Scorpion. Scorpion nodded at last.

"What a mess…" Haruna sadly commented when they entered the living room. Scorpion stood staring at the broken cupboard as Haruna went to the kitchen. 

"Wow…" He heard her voice. He peaked into the kitchen and saw the table split in half. Some cups and plated shattered on the floor. Watching this, Scorpion looked at Haruna.

"I will clean it." He said. "These are all my responsibilities." 

"Thank you, Scorpion. But it will take a long time if only you clean it." Haruna smiled. "I will help you." 

Quan Chi stood on his feet. A slight irritation appeared in his face. _So…_ _Scorpion won again…this is not a good sign…he is getting stronger and stronger…_Quan Chi waited three hours since the departure of his assassins. He found out they weren't coming back. He realized Scorpion had enough time to kill all of them. Quan Chi slashed his hand above the table. Reiko, who was in the same room with him, brought his eyes up to see a cup broken on the floor. _Darn it. I should of have sent a stronger warrior in the first place. Now Scorpion definitely knows that I want him killed…_Anger filled him up. _This is not getting well…I have to change my way…_

He turned to Reiko.

"Reiko, were you informed that Scorpion is alive and fully in action?" Reiko looked at him.

"Scorpion? No. I was not informed." 

"So you don't know he's against us." Quan Chi grinned. 

"Against us? What had happened to him? He turned himself into the Earth warriors?"

"No, he didn't. I don't think he would join with his nemesis in that team."

"The Lin Kuei ninja…" Reiko muttered. "It is a bad sign, Quan Chi. We are getting fewer." 

"I know, I know. That _god _of ours isn't doing well." Quan Chi spat out. Hearing this, Reiko hid his quizzical look. He waited for Quan Chi to say more.

"But don't worry, I have a brilliant idea. I will _advise_ it to Shinnok." He smiled at Reiko. Reiko bowed and started to go. 

"Oh, before you go, I want to make sure…you…you would be following me, right?" Quan Chi asked silently as he smiled. Reiko stopped and turned around. His cautious eyes gazed at the pale, bald creature. 

"I do not understand what you really mean, master Quan Chi." Reiko replied calmly. 

"It doesn't matter whether you understand. Just answer me, you would be at my side…" Quan Chi grinned. _He's up to something._ Reiko supposed but did not show any emotion on his face. 

"Quan Chi." He bowed with a thin smile. Then turned around and headed for the door. He could still feel Quan Chi looking at him but he carried on. 

After Reiko left the room, Quan Chi was still staring at the place where Reiko had been. He could not figure out what exactly Reiko responded; yes or no…He knew Reiko was cold toward others and very proud. _Oh well, I will take that as a yes. If I were wrong, then I would face him later. _  

It was a cold evening.


End file.
